


『🅸🅽🅵🅸🅽🅸🆃🆈』|𝙃𝙐𝘼𝙉𝙂 𝙍𝙀𝙉𝙅𝙐𝙉|

by KJM4603, UwuSunshineMinho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers - Freeform, Character Death, Danger, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Major Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Other, Superpowers, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJM4603/pseuds/KJM4603, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "ᗩIᗰ ᕼIGᕼ""𝓣𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓪𝔂 𝓫𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓸𝓷; 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓸𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭"Different hero's from different backgrounds, different worlds, come together and it's a battle of egos, friendship, trust, love, hate, all around. Will these hero's be able to trust each other to win the never ending war?*BASED ON MARVEL AVENGERS-ENDGAME*
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝓒𝓗𝓐𝓡𝓐𝓒𝓣𝓔𝓡𝓢

****

**𝓒𝓗𝓐𝓡𝓐𝓒𝓣𝓔𝓡𝓢**

****

**Lee Taeyong**

**“Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk”**

**Powers: Genius-level intellect, multiple powered armor suits, ability to fly.**

****

**Kim Doyoung**

**“Getting you to stop has been one of the many failures of my life.”**

**Powers: None**

****

**Jung Jaehyun**

**“You get hurt, hurt ‘em back; you get killed, walk it off”**

**Powers: Strength, agility, stamina, healing ability, expert tactician, martial artist, indestructible shield.**

****

**Kim Jongin |Kai|**

**“You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry”**

**Powers: Strength, speed, stamina, durability, regeneration, nigh invulnerability, breathing underwater.**

****

**Wong Yukhei |Lucas|**

**“For EVERY minute the FUTURE is becoming the PAST”**

**Powers: Strength, speed, stamina, durability, weather manipulation, flight (via Mjolnir), dense skin and bones with a resistance to injury.**

****

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul |TEN|**

**“You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel”**

**Powers: Strength; stamina, speed, genius, mastery of magic and illusion, energy projection, shapeshifting.**

****

**Huang Rena**

**“Nothing lasts forever”**

**Powers: world-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats, expert martial artist (including jiu jitsu, aikido, boxing, judo karate, savate, ninjutsu, various styles of kung fu and kenpo, as well as the Russian martial art sambo), marksman and weapons specialist as well as having extensive espionage training.**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**“The struggle you’re in today is developing the strength you need tomorrow”**

**Powers: Master archer and marksman, expert tactician, acrobat and hand-to-hand combatant, uses a variety of trick arrows**

****

**Raelee Harper**

**“Bring it on, we’ll take them”**

**Powers: Light and fire coming out of the hands, focuses on a dangerous situation that her friends are in and puts herself in the situation, uses her scream to take people down, has a fast running speed.**

****

**Kaylie Moland**

**“Whatever man power you got right now, is useless because you now met me”**

**Powers: Psychokinesis and omnipotence**

****

**Mark Lee**

**“This is a chance to prove myself”**

**Powers: Strength, jumping, leaping, speed, “danger sense” precognition, custom web-shooters.**

****

**Lee Donghyuck**

**“You guys are losers”**

**Powers: None**

****

**Dong Sicheng**

**“We’re all gonna die!”**

**Powers: None**

****

**Nakamoto Yuta**

**“Hurry up and fix this!”**

**Powers: None**

****

**Lee Taemin**

**“I have nothing to prove to you”**

**Powers: Strength, speed, stamina, resistant to most toxins, energy absorption and manipulation.**

****

**Byun Baekhyun**

**“We’re in the endgame now”**

**Powers: A Cloak of Levitation that allows him to fly, skilled athletic and martial artist, conjurer of magical energy shield, wind & flame projection, telekinesis, hypnotism, jumps through dimensions.**

****

**Johnny Seo**

**“I know my value anyone else’s opinion doesn’t really matter”**

**Powers: Skilled martial artist, marksman, and tactician**

****

**Lee Jeno**

**“I love you 3000”**

**Powers: None**

****

**Xiao Dejun**

**“Your mind is a weapon, keep it open.** **”**

**Powers: Skilled Martial Artist and intelligent.**

***🅸🅽🅵🅸🅽🅸🆃🆈***

**"𝓣𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓪𝔂 𝓫𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓸𝓷; 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓸𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭"**

**𝗗𝗶𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗼'𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗱𝗶𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸𝗴𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝘀, 𝗱𝗶𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱𝘀, 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗮 𝗯𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗲𝗴𝗼𝘀, 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽, 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝘀𝘁, 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲, 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲, 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱. 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗼'𝘀 𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗮𝗿?**

**"ᗩIᗰ ᕼIGᕼ"**

**©ųῳųʂųŋʂɧıŋɛɱıŋɧơ**

~~_**©KJM4603** _ ~~ ****

****


	2. 0:2

****

**𝓟𝓛𝓐𝓨𝓛𝓘𝓢𝓣**

**INFINITY: SUPERM**

**So Long (Play: SUPERM When everyone gets dusted)**

**Better days: SUPERM( After everyone gets dusted)**

**Monster: SUPERM**

**[Avengers Soundtrack (Chronological order)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqx0ApdjvR8&list=PLIR18qtLNtiyCnPeHimoeHdV6YIUX4I8d) **

**[Avengers: Age of Ultron Soundtrack (Chronological order)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjO8tlTyFsg&list=PL_soCaBv6lmnUbwdfl7_-jHL61uMCkGDV) **

**[Captain America Civil war](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6uoEcSoaE8&list=PLim3m5NnkYFdQZBTTx476xeccC4XWC9JS) **

**[Spiderman Homecoming -Michael Giacchino](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1a5d_tQL9c&list=PLGYGe2PKknX2wk62IYWZJfSQt-U8jlGj1) **

**[Black Panther Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSFaEuX9ats&list=PLModkdlCC7xm8NGVSRp-wskWR2wJEVdM9) **

**[Avengers: Infinity War Sound Track](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/627ikvnMD2LETjAH40TitX) **

**[Avengers End game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcgIF8a4mWY&list=PLGYGe2PKknX0vCWCFs--yUq3x6Ls8A0jo) **

**[Spiderman Far from home](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDisKgcnAC4Rk0-OyahG5LiX1zpSP3IC3) **


	3. 0:3 Kaylie's Backstory

****

**2011**

**I remember that day when one of my cousins walked into the house and told my dad the news. My sisters, brother and I were watching Sponge bob. When he told my dad. "Lawrence passed away." I heard him say. My dad stood there in shock. My mom hugged him and so did the rest of us.**

**"What happened Big Grandpa passed away." Mom answered. Immediately after that we all started to cry. I hugged my parents and cried until I couldn't hear them anymore. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was in his truck and there he was driving.**

**"Big grandpa" I asked. There was no answer. Then I heard a siren and red and blue lights flashing. I turned back and saw a sheriff's cruiser. My grandfather pulled over.**

**"What the problem officer ahh!" Immediately he was pulled out from the truck and was thrown on the road being beaten to death.**

**"STOP!" I screamed jumping out of the truck. I tugged and screamed feeling hopeless. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed.**

**The officer was immediately set on fire. He fell onto the floor and tried to roll out the flames. I was scared I had caught this man on fire! But was I right to do that? That didn't matter to me then because at that moment I felt anger. The officer got up and turned towards me.**

**"Shit a kid" He cursed, pulling out his gun. I glared at the officer screaming**

**"You hurt him, you're evil!" The officer jumped, removing the safety. He stood and pressed the gun to his temple. I glared at him**

**"Now I want you to feel pain just like he is!" I said. The officer pulled the trigger and after a loud bang he was on the floor dead. I fell onto my knees and started to cry. When I opened my eyes I was in the living room again hugging my dad.**

***Years later***

**I woke up around Six in the morning to the sound of a heavy rock breaking my window. I jumped up and grabbed my pistol that was laying under the bed. I checked if there were any bullets. Luckily there were some in there and I hid by my wardrobe. I peeked out and saw a hooded figure climb into my room through my window. The figure walked past me and pistol whipped him. He fell onto the ground and I pointed my gun at them. “Don’t fucking move!” I yelled. “Woah! Woah! Kaylie it’s me!” the figure yelled. “Who?” I asked.**

**“Come on Kay you know it’s me-.” “Who and the fuck is me?” I asked. The figure sighed “Dejun” He answered. I put my gun down. “What the fuck Dejun! I would have shot you! You know the cops are still looking for me!” I scolded him. He got up and removed his hood. “I’m sorry” He apologized. I turned the safety on and sat my gun on my desk. “What?” I asked. “First of all I barely got your text about Mrs.Burton's house. She’s still alive right?” he asked. “Yeah, No one was home and it was an accident.” I said sitting on my bed.**

**“Well that’s good as long as you didn’t kill anyone.” He teased. He sat down next to me. “Shut up! This shit is harder to keep a secret than your nerd power.” I said. “Hey! These nerd powers are going to be the reason you find out your gift.” He said, pulling a folder from inside of his hoodie. “There you go nice and printed for you” He handed the folder to me. “Wow you found this yourself?” I asked. He smiled looking up “Yup, It was difficult. I looked through a bunch of old books, Dictionary websites. It’s nothing really.” He said looking at me. I hugged him “Thank you so much!” I cried. “No problem! Apparently you are Omnipotent.” He paused checking to see if I understood.**

**“Omni what? “ I asked. He laughed “Omnipotence, basically you are powerful like a god.” he explained. “So I'm like thor?” I asked. He** **s** **tarted laughing at that “No, you’re more like all superheroes combined except for the hulk of course.” he answered. “Holy shit so i can fly and do stuff like that?” I asked. “Slowdown I have no clues you have to figure that out.” Dejun said. “Let's go out into the town. I want to try these out on people.” I said standing up. “Wait, you want to go out in your Pajamas?” He asked. “Why not? It's not like anyone is going to mind, and besides I'm wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.” I said walking over to the window. “Shouldn't we wait until it’s light out?” he suggested. I looked outside then back at Dejun. I sighed, grabbing his arm. “Does it look like I want to wait, Dejun?” I asked.**

**“Well n-no but I don't think you should just leave.” he argued. I jumped out of the window and he followed behind protesting the whole time.**

***Months later***

**I had figured out how to control and keep my powers a secret from everyone except Dejun of course. Dejun ended up moving somewhere and wouldn’t tell me where. It was sad telling him goodbye. It was for the best since I wasn’t really human anyways or at least these powers aren’t. I was upset since I was by myself when it came to my powers.**

~~_ **Written By KJM4603** _ ~~


	4. 0.4: RAELEE'S BACKSTORY

**:2010:**

**“There’s something different about her.”**

**That’s all I hear from everyone. Yeah, I’m so different, what does it really matter to you? Sometimes people really believe that I am just the devil, because I get nosebleeds, and see stuff that normal people can’t see. But guess what, I’m not normal. Never have been. Never will be. There is nothing I can really do to change that.**

**My parents are different -- well mostly likely my mom, my dad has been normal since I’ve known him. But my mom has been having the same stuff that happens to me.**

**Makes me wonder -- what am I?**

**“Raelee, can you come with me?” Mom asked me, while I was working on my homework, and I looked over at her with a confused look -- she usually never bothers me when I’m working on homework, so this is really weird.**

**“Uh, why?” I ask her in confusion, as I see her face get more worried as the seconds, I don’t go with her pass by.**

**What is she worried about?**

**“Just come with me now please.” Mom says frantically and I dropped my pencil and I stood up from my chair, and she started to speed walk off, basically making me run after her, and it’s a good thing I can run very fast so I can keep up with her.**

**“What is up with you mom?” I ask her as she was leading me somewhere, that I really don’t know where to.**

**“You’ll find out.” Mom told me and I was just getting very worried about what she was telling me, I literally have no idea what is happening.**

**\---**

**My mom had led me to a room, where my dad and some other person stood, and there was a tub filled with ice water, and I was just so confused about this. What is going on?**

**“What’s happening?” I ask**

**“We’re gonna do your initiation.” Dad says to me and I was so confused on what he meant by that.**

**What initiation?**

**“What initiation?” I ask voicing out my thoughts.**

**“To find out if you’re just like me. We got to do this fast. So get inside the bath.” Mom says and I was just so confused and actually kind of scared.**

**“No.” I say and I tried to walk out of the room, but I was grabbed by my dad and the dude, and they literally dragged me over to the bath, and dunked me in, and all I felt was the coldness hit me like truck, and I tried to fight them, but they held me down the best that they could, and I felt my heartbeat start to slow down, as I felt my eyes get cloudy, and I physically couldn’t hold on anymore, as I felt my body stop fighting, and my eyes flutter closed.**

**\---**

**I felt myself spring up out of the tub, coughing and spitting out of water. I looked around to see if my parents were anywhere to be found, but I didn't see them, I only saw a guy, standing on the other side of the room, looking shocked.**

**"Where are my parents?" I ask as I stepped out of the tub, shivering my butt off.**

**"I'm sorry, your parents only did this initiation, is because they were being hunted down by HYDRA. I'm sorry, Raelee but they're dead." The guy told me and I was just shocked.**

**Dead?**

**“How did this happen? I was only under for a few minutes.” I said to him and he looked at me confused.**

**“You were under for fourteen hours.” The guy told me and I was just shocked.**

**Fourteen hours?**

**“No, that’s not possible.” I say, shaking my head as I was not believing anything this guy was saying.**

**Wait, he said HYDRA. What is HYDRA?**

**“HYDRA?” I ask**

**“Yeah.” The man confirmed**

**“What is HYDRA?” I ask him**

**“HYDRA is a dangerous organization, who will make you test subjects, and they will torture until you finally give in to their experiments.” He told me and I was just shocked -- what the hell?**

**“What your parents did was to ignite your powers. You’re officially a seer and a banshee.” The man told me and I just stepped back -- I can’t believe this.**

**“No. No, I don’t believe you.” I say to him**

**“Raelee --” The man tried to walk to me but I shook my head**

**“Stay away from me.” I say to him but he tried to walk towards me again, which caused me to back up again**

**“I’m not gonna hurt you --” He tried but I was just too scared to function**

**“I said to stay away from me!” I yelled and I raised my hand and then light fired out of my hand and blasted the guy back and he hit the wall, and hit the ground, and he looked like he passed out.**

**“Oh my god.” I whispered, and I just started to run out of the building out of fear, and I wasn’t looking back.**

**I can’t. I just can’t.**

**I’m a freak of nature.**

**I’m . . . I’m a monster.**

**WRITTEN BY @UWUSUNSHINEMINHO**


	5. 1

****

**-Third Person-**

**:2012:**

*** THRONE ROOM, SPACE ***

**_Kneeling behind a throne on the ship, an armored figure known as the other stood._ **

**“The tesseract has awakened. It is in a little world. A human world. They would wield its power,” He held out a gold staff. Ten walked up to him with a smirk on his face taking it from the other. “But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow.” The alien spoke. Ten had looked back,behind him were thousands of Chitauri soldiers waiting for orders.**

**He looked back at the other. ” The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?” The alien finished. Behind him the Chitauri cheered.**

**\---**

**_*SHIELD FACILITY*_ **

**_They are evacuating by helicopter and vehicle, and one helicopter lands, dropping off Maria Hill and Nick Fury while Agent Phil Coulson is awaiting them._ **

**”How bad is it?” S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury asked Agent Philip J. Coulson. “That's the problem sir. We don't know.” The agent explained as they entered S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**They passed fleeing technicians that were taking only the essentials as they left.**

**“Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago.” Coulson explained.**

**“NASA didn't authorise Selvig to test phase.” Fury said**

**“He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement.” Coulsun defended him. Maria looked skeptical ”So, It just turned itself on?” she asked.**

**“ What are the energy levels?” Fury asked**

**“Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac.” Coulson answered.**

**Fury paused looking at Coulson “How long to get everyone out?” he asked**

**“Campus should be clear in the next half hour.” He answered. They started walking again.**

**“Do better. “ Fury demanded. Coulson watched as Fury and Maria walked off before walking off.**

**They continued to walk down deeper into the facility**

**“Sir, The evacuation may be futile.” Maria said.**

**“Should we tell them to go back to sleep?” Fury asked sarcastically. Maria sighed.**

**“If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance.” She explained**

**“I need you to make sure Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out.” He ordered**

**“Sir, is that really a priority right now?” Maria asked.**

**“Until such a time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone.” He ordered**

**Maria sighed saying “Yes sir.” She looked over at the two agents nearby. “You! With me.” she ordered and they followed her to the shipping area.**

**Fury entered the radiation facility where the Tesseract was being held. People were leaving the facility. While Dr. Erick Seluig stayed behind trying to investigate the Tesseract.**

**“Talk to me doctor.” Fury said.**

**“Director.” The doctor said as he walked away from the CMS machine holding the Tesseract. “Is there anything we know for certain?” Fury asked.**

**“The Tesseract is misbehaving.” The doctor answered.”Is that supposed to be funny? He asked. The doctor shook his head “No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's... misbehaving.” he explained as they started walking through the lab.**

**“How soon until you pull the plug?” Fury asked.**

**“She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…” “We've prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space.” Fury interrupted. THe doctor stopped at a computer and made eye contact with him.**

**“We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.” He said.**

**He looked at the doctor.“That can be harmful.Where's Agent Huang?” he asked**

**The doctor scoffed “ The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual.” the doctor said pointing to the roof where Renjun was, watching the situation below him.**

**Fury called Renjun on his earpiece.**

**“Agent Huang, report.”**

**Immediately, Renjun rappelled down from the catwalk,and walked up to Fury. Discreetly the two walked around the facility discussing his mission.**

**“I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.” Fury started. “Well, I see better from a distance.” He defended himself.**

**“Well? Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?” Fury asked. “Doctor, it's spiking again.” a Scientist reported it to Dr. Selug Aa the Tesseract spiked again.**

**“No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end.” Renjun reported.**

**“At this end?” Fury asked.**

**“Yeah,” Renjun answered “The cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides.”**

**** **Suddenly, the Tesseract thundered and shook the entire facility. Agent Coulson nearby, and Hill topside after they feel the tremors. The cube started to glow brighter and emitted a ring of light that shoots a beam and opens a vortex into space. A gust of energy knocked everyone back. The vortex opens up and Ten steps through. Then the vortex disappears behind him. Ten grinned at everyone, holding his spear. Then he frowned as he saw them looking at him and armed soldiers approaching him.**

**“Sir please put down the spear.” Fury said and Ten fired energy from his spear.**

**“Look out!” Renjun yelled tackling Fury out of the way. The soldiers shot at him but the bullets deflected off of him. Then Ten smirked, taking everyone down that was shooting at him with knives made out of energy. Renjun ran up to him to attack him. Ten stopped him**

**“You have heart.” he said before swiftly disarming and him pointing his staff at his chest. The staff started to glow and Renjun’s eyes turned black and he stopped resisting. Then then controls the rest of the agents in the room.**

**Fury sneaked and grabbed the Tesseract hiding it in the briefcase before trying to sneak out.**

**Ten looked at him saying “Please don't. I still need that.”**

**Fury turned to Ten “This doesn't have to get any messier.” he said.**

**Ten laughed “Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Chittapon of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”**

**“Chittaphon? Brother of Lucas?” Dr. Selvig asked.**

**Fury cleared his throat “We have no quarrel with your people.”**

**“An ant had no quarrel with a boot.” Ten said in a mocking tone.**

**“You ‘re planning to step on us?” Fury asked.**

**Ten laughed, shaking his head “I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.” he said.**

**“Free from what?” Fury asked.**

**“Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…” Ten paused disappearing then reappeared behind Dr.Selvig and placed his spear at his heart.Dr.Selvig’s eyes turned black just like Renjun’s did “You will know peace.” he finished.**

**“Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing.” Fury stated pointing up at an energy cloud that is evolving into an explosion.**

**“Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us. “ Renjun said.**

**“Like the Pharaohs of Odin.” Fury said**

**“He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.” Dr.Selvig said.**

**Ten sighed “Well then.” he said looking at Renjun. Renjun without hesitation pulls out a gun and shoots Fury. Fury fell to the ground and Renjun grabbed the** **_Tesseract and left the Lab with Ten and the rest of the now controlled SHIELD personnel._ **

**T** **_he controlled SHIELD personnel gathered their weapons and got ready to leave the facility. Agent Hill watched in confusion as Renjun approached her,_ **

**“Renjun pointed to Ten and the others.”We need these vehicles.” he said.**

**Maria looked at Ten“Who's that?” She asked. Renjun shrugged “He didn't tell me.” he answered.**

**Maria eyed them suspiciously as they got into a truck and began to drive away.**

**Meanwhile in the facility**

**Fury grabbed a walkie talkie and contacted Maria “Hill, do you copy?” He asked. She doesn't answer and he sighed, sitting himself up. He grunted in pain as he pulled the bullet out . Once it was out he breathed hard and continued “Huang is…”**

**Outside, Maria turned around and shot Renjun, who had already shot at her. They drove away while she took cover, and still fired at them.**

**Fury ran out of the lab, holding his side shouting “He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!”**

**The energy discharge from the Tesseract built up on the ceiling, rumbling and growing recklessly, destroying structures and cracking the walls in the facility.**

**Maria jumped into a Jeep and took chase on Ten and Everyone else. Other Trucks joined in and began to attack Ten.Irritated Ten released a blast of energy, obliterating SHIELD trucks and causing a blockage in the tunnel. Maria slowed down to keep distance on her pursuit.**

**Down below in the facility, Fury ran for his life as pipes burst around him. The walls were cracking, and the facility was suffering an internal earthquake. Meanwhile, Agent Coulson is grabbing cases, and trips down the stairs while the ground shudders. The others with him dropped cases full of information and equipment.**

**“No! Leave it!” He shouted. Everyone ran out of the lab leaving the briefcases behind.**

**Renjun and Maria are stuck in a truck race. Phe pulled her truck in front of him to try and block him. He responded by shooting at her at close range. Maria sighed in irritation and shot out her own windshield to try and hit him.**

**\---**

**Coulson and the rest of the non-controlled SHIELD agents evacuate the facility by jeep.”You're clear, sir! You need to go!” Coulson shouted into his walkie talkie as they drove away.**

**\---**

**Fury ran across the tarmac to a helicopter. The ground gave way seconds after the helicopter left the ground, falling into a sinkhole.**

**\---**

**Maria and Renjun are racing down a tunnel locked in combat. The blast wave from the Tesseract caused the tunnel to collapse partially. One of Tens trucks makes it out, but Maria's truck is stuck.**

**Fury watched as the Tesseract's energy cloud had now shrunk into a small ball of white light, hovering in the air. In a flash of blue light, the facility is consumed along with its surroundings.**

**Several miles away, Agent Coulson's van jolts from the blastwave on the horizon behind them.**

**\---**

**The entire facility implodes with terrifying magnitude, and the implosion rocked the ground.**

**Maria is stuck in her jeep behind as the full force of the blast tears down on the tunnel.She covered herself by being inside of the jeep.**

**\---**

**Renjun's truck drives away, but Fury's helicopter hovers over it, and Fury opens fire with his pistol. Pissed off, Ten fired an energy blast at the helicopter. The helicopter is skimmed by the blast, but catches fire. He jumps out of the flaming helicopter seconds before it hits the ground and shreds itself into debris. Fury stood up, dazed, and shot at Ten, but they're too far away.**

**“Director? Director Fury, do you copy?” Coulson asks worriedly over the walkie talkie.**

**“The tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down.”Fury replied looking back “Hill?”**

**Maria climbed out of the wreckage of her jeep replying “A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors.”**

**_From the ground, Fury surveyed the wreckage._ **

**“Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase.” Fury ordered.**

**Maria nodded saying “Roger that.” before contacting help.**

**\---**

**“Coulson, get back to base.” Fury demanded “This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war.”**

**“What do we do?” Coulson asked. Fury looked up at the sky thoughtfully.**

**\---**

***RUSSIA***

**This is not how Rena wanted her evening to go. Tied up in a chair in front of hole in the floor, that leads to possibly her death. But, what can I say, Huang Rena, doesn’t plan how she wants to take her attack.**

**“This is not how I wanted the evening to go.” The General told Rena in Russian, and she scoffed**

**“I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better.” Rena answered back in Russian**

**“I'd like to know why they sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items.” The General wondered**

**A taller thug walks over to Rena, tipping her chair back over the edge of the few story drop, and Rena tries her best to hide her fear.**

**“I thought General Solohob was in charge of the export business.” Rena told the General**

**“Solohob? Your reputation is quite a progression. The famous Black Widow. Nothing but a pretty face.” The General laughed and Rena smiled tensely**

**“You really think I'm pretty?” She asked him**

**Luchkov walks over to a table filled with tools of torture and interrogation, picking up a pair of pliers. The tall thug next to her forces her jaw open.**

**“ We do not need the Lermontov to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well... “ The General began and turned to look at Rena “You may have to write it down.” The General continued but this time in English.**

**Then all of a sudden, a phone started to ring, and one of the thugs had answered it “Ya.” The thug answered, and he was on it for a couple of seconds until he gave it to the General. “It’s for her.” The thug told the General**

**_Oh great,_ ** **Rena thought**

**“You listen carefully . . .” The General started but was cut off by Agent Coulson.**

**_‘You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby.’_ **

**Rena watched in confusion, as the General walked towards her, and put the phone to her ear.**

**_‘We need you to come in.’_ ** **Agent Coulson told her and she got a little irritated at that, not gonna lie.**

**“Are you kidding? I'm working!” Rena exclaimed in annoyance**

**_‘This takes precedence.’_ ** **Coulson told her and she rolled her eyes**

**“I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything.” Rena snaps**

**“I don’t give everything.” The General said in English, in full confusion. And that caused Rena to look up at him with this look that says ‘are you stupid?’**

**“Look, you can't pull me out of this right now.” Rena tells the man on the other side of the phone.**

**_‘Rena. Renjun’s been compromised’_ **

**When Agent Coulson had said that, it threw Rena in for a loop. Her brother is in trouble. This means it’s gotta be important.**

**“Let me put you on hold.” Rena says to Coulson**

**Rena had nodded to the General to take the phone out of her hands. When he had grabbed the phone she kicked him in the leg headbutted him, knocking him down on the ground.**

**Then she stood up from her spot, sadly still tied to the chair, and she began dodging all the thugs attacks, as they tried ever so desperately to pin her down, but she just kickboxed them.**

**When she rolled over a thug, that she had previously knocked down, and put the chair foot down right on his foot, as he tried to get back up and pin her down, she knocked him out with a headbut.**

**On the other side of the call, there was Coulson who was waiting calmly, as he heard groaning sounds, and fighting going on the other end of the call, signalling that Rena was kicking people’s ass’s.**

**Rena then flipped -- still in the chair -- breaking the chair on thugs' ribcage, and looked to the tall thug, standing up.**

**She kicks him too, choking him out cold. She then wraps Luchkov's legs with a chain and pushes him down the hole he was threatening to drop her down. He hangs there, in pain, and she grabs her shoes and the phone.**

**“Where’s Renjun now?” Rena asked as she was walking out of the sketchy building.**

**_‘We don’t know.’_ ** **Coulson replied**

**“But he’s alive.” Rena confirmed**

**_‘We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy.’_ ** **Coulson told Rena, and Rena chuckled**

**“Coulson, you know that Lee only trusts me about as far as he can throw me.” Rena says, as she can’t go to Lee Taeyong, because after what happened a couple years ago, he wants no part of her at this moment.**

**_‘No, I've got Lee. You get the big guy.’_ ** **Coulson told her, and she stopped in her tracks, before hanging up the phone, and she finally realized what “the big guy” meant.**

**“Ó, wǒ de shàngdì.” Rena whispered in Chinese**

**\---**

***INDIA***

**At night, in a slum in India, it is attacked by a sickness. A little girl runs into the middle of a makeshift hospital in someone's home, pushing through the crowd frantically. She runs up the steps inside to greet the only doctor, Kim Jongin -- who is mostly known as Kai. They begin speaking in Hindu.**

**“What are you doing here?! Get out! You shouldn't be here.” An attending woman exclaimed to a little girl.**

**“I have to see the doctor. It's my father.” The girl exclaimed**

**“Calm down. What's wrong?” Kai tried to calm down the little girl, who was going on a rampage.**

**“My father . . .” She started, as she looked over at all the other people moaning and groaning in pain.**

**“Is like them?” Kai confirmed**

**The little girl holds out money, crumpled and looking desperate.**

**“Please.” The little girl begged in English**

**\---**

**Kai and the little girl run quickly to the edge of town. She leads him quickly through narrow passageways, and is proving too fast to keep up with. Kai spots a nice car, and looks around, worried. He runs into the girls house, when she leaves through a window, untraceable.**

**“Should have gotten paid up front, Kai.” Kai scoffed**

**“You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle.” Rena says walking into the room, making Kai turn around to face her.**

**“Avoiding stress isn't the secret.” Kai told her and she snickered**

**“Then, what is it? Yoga?” Rena asked, and that caused Kai to smile softly.**

**“You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?” Kai asked and Rena sighed.**

**“Just you and me.” Rena answered**

**“And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?” Kai asked and Rena bit the inside of her lip -- she actually started that young, trying to keep her younger brother, Renjun out of trouble, and to keep him safe -- only to find out that he got himself into trouble, and put himself in danger.**

**“I did.” Rena told Kai**

**“Who are you?” Kai asked the girl and she sighed**

**“Huang Rena.” Rena introduced**

**“Are you here to kill me, Miss Huang? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone.” Kai said to her and she shook her head ‘no’.**

**“No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD.” Rena says to Kai, who looked perplexed**

**“SHIELD. How did they find me?” Kai asked, the girl, in confusion.**

**“We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent.” She told him**

**“Why?” He asked her**

**“Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in.” Rena told him**

**“What if I said no?” Kai asked**

**“I'll persuade you.” Rena says persistent**

**“And what if the... other guy says no?” Kai asked and that caused Rena to sigh**

**“You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak.” Rena told the man in front of her.**

**“I don't always get what I want.” Kai says, while was gently pushing a cradle**

**“Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe.” Rena told Kai, as she was typing something on her phone. And that caused Kai to chuckle.**

**“Well, those I actively try to avoid.” Kai told her**

**“This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.” Rena says, as she sat down at a table, and she showed him a picture of the Tesseract, and Kai took a closer look at it.**

**“What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?” Kai asked in sarcasm and Rena sighed softly.**

**“Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be.” Rena told the doctor.**

**“So Fury isn't after the monster?” Kai asked and Rena shook her head**

**“Not that he's told me.” Rena confirmed**

**“And he tells you everything?” Kai asked her suspiciously, and Rena sighed softly.**

**“Talk to Fury, he needs you on this.” Rena told him**

**“He needs me in a cage?” Kai asked her, as he started to get a little mad.**

**“No one's gonna put you in a . . .” Rena tried to say but Kai had cut her off, by banging his hands on the table.**

**“STOP LYING TO ME!” Kai yelled**

**Rena grabs a gun hidden under the table, pointing it at him. Kai stays still, grinning**

**“I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Rena . . .” Kai reassured as he calmed down just a little bit.**

**Rena, still wary, doesn't lower her gun. She sighed softly, as she realized that she wouldn’t get her brother back at this rate. She lowers her gun and speaks into her earpiece.**

**“Stand down. We're good here.“ Rena says on her earpiece**

**Dozens of soldiers armed to the teeth have surrounded the small house, but at her signal they back off a bit.**

**“Just you and me?” Kai asked, still smiling, and Rena cleared her throat and smiled softly.**

**\---**

***SHIELD FACILITY***

**Inside a SHIELD analytical room, filled with monitors of partially silhouetted people. Fury stands in the middle, frowning. They make up the World Security Council.**

**“This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control.” Council Member #1 told Fury**

**“You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?” Fury asked the council member, as he was a little bit irked at this very fine moment.**

**“You saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet?” The first council member asked and Fury shook his head ‘no’.**

**“Not Asgard, Ten.” Fury declared**

**“He can't be working alone. What about the other one? His brother.” The second council member asked**

**“Our intelligence says, Lucas is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us.” Fury confirmed**

**“Which is why you should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly. . .” The first council member says until he was cut off by Fury**

**“PHASE 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team.” Fury says to him**

**“The Avengers Initiative was shut down.” The council member says and Fury shook his head**

**“This isn't about The Avengers.” Fury told him**

**“We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks.” The first council member told Fury**

**“I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need.” Fury says to him**

**“You believe?” The second council member asked him**

**“War isn't won by sentiment, Director.” The first council member told Fury and Fury shook his head.**

**“No, it's won by soldiers.” Fury says**

**\---**

***BROOKLYN***

**A Brooklyn gym at night. Occupied by one man, beating a punching bag in the gym lights, alone on the floor, lost in the fight. The gym is old, as old as the man inside, Captain America, or Jung Jaehyun. He beats the bag harder, like physically hurting it will repress the memories.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Hydra base, Captain America is running through a forest, dodging mortar shells, gunfire and Tesseract energy blasts.**

**“ There's not enough time! I gotta put her in the water!” Jaehyun exclaimed in a tune of echoey voice**

**While the flashback ended, Jaehyun’s punches became harder and this time violent.**

**As the flashbacks bombarded Jaehyun, he finally had enough, and he punched the punching bag so hard that it flew off the chains, and landed on the other side of the room.**

**Jaehyun sighed, as he walked over and picked up another bag from the ground, and hooked it up, and began to return to his normal routine, before Fury had walked inside.**

**“Trouble sleeping?” Fury asked him**

**“I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill.” Jaehyun says as he still keeps punching the bag.**

**“Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world.” Fury said to him**

**Jaehyun stops punching and walks over to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands. He sits down.**

**“I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost.” Jaehyun told him**

**“We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently.” Fury says to him and Jaehyun looks over at him.**

**“You here with a mission, sir?” Jaehyun asked Fury**

**“I am.” Fury answered**

**“Trying to get me back in the world?” Jaehyun asked**

**“Trying to save it.” Fury says and hands Jaehyun a file on the Tesseract, along with other files on HYDRA'S projects**

**“Hydra's secret weapon.” Jaehyun commented**

**“Lee Taesung, fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs.” Fury explained**

**“Who took it from you?” Jaehyun asked the man**

**“He's called Ten. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.” Fury says**

**“At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.” Jaehyun told him**

**“Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment.” Fury says to Jaehyun**

**Jaehyun picked up a punching bag, and put it on his shoulder, and started to walk out of the gym.**

**“Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?” Fury asked Jaehyun as he was walking out.**

**“You should have left it in the ocean.” Jaehyun said without missing a beat.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story. It's also my first collaborative story wooooo!!**

**Me and my best friend Kaylie(Wassup!), have decided to write a story together, and we wanted to base it off the MCU because we’re big Marvel heads!!**

**Also this story will have long chapters, and we don’t know when we will end this book, hell this book could go on forever haha!**

**Okayyy so this story will involve the usual:**

**Angst**

**Fluff**

**Humor**

**Violence**

**Death**

**Emotional Manipulation**

**Superpowers**

**Abandonment**

**Fear**

**Danger**

**&**

**Anxiety**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story because me and Kaylie are working really hard on it!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**(WAIT!)**

**(This is Kaylie or Kay or whatever you wanna call me. Thank y’all for supporting this.I’m looking forward to this series! I’m excited to work with my bestfriend. Just a fair warning I tend to be extra sometimes. So if you see some crackhead stuff at the end it’s me. Anyways, Like Rae said I hope y’all Enjoy!)**


	6. 2

****

**-Third Person-**

***Los Angeles, California***

***A couple of months before***

**It didn’t take Kaylie long to realize that she sucked at keeping secrets, especially this one. Ever since Dejun moved to Lord knows where. After he left shit went down hill real quick.**

**While she still was going to school she had somehow put a girl in the hospital for breaking her arm. And a few weeks later she got into a fight with one of the boys in her class because he hit her and she was no punk.**

**At her family reunion she went to a couple of days ago she accidentally lit a tree on fire out of fear of a snake slithering on one of the food tables. How did that get there? She had no clue really there weren’t supposed to be any snakes where that had their reunion. Not to mention she had managed to destroy a building.**

**So these days she’s just hiding and focusing on her studies since being Omnipotent and having** **Psychokinesis killed every single opportunity of her having a social life.**

**The only perk of having powers is she can save random people and feel good about herself. She managed to stop over 45 different armed robberies, prevented over 41 homicides and destroyed a whole entire human trafficking operation.**

**As she was working on a science project for her class she noticed something weird. Her mom and dad were walking to her room. In her house, her parent’s usually call her even if she’s doing work.**

**“Kaylie” her mom called. She stood up and checked her hair just in case she had to make an emergency run to a store or something.**

**She walked over to her door and opened it. She was greeted by her parents and a man with an eye-patch. The amount of nervousness she felt after that was skyrocketing.**

**“Are you a bounty hunter?” She asked. Her parents laughed immediately after making her feel kind of stupid.**

**“I’m not a bounty hunter. I came here on business.” The man explained.**

**“Okay,” Kaylie said, crossing her arms. “Well we’ll leave you two alone Mr. Fury. My wife and I have to go pick her siblings up from school. “ her Father said. The fear Kaylie felt was confirmed. Out of all the people those kids parents had to send it had to be Nick Fury of fucking S.H.I.E.L.D! When her parents left she crossed her arms.**

**“If you are here to arrest me for all that stuff I did to those kids, They deserved it! They were nothing but bullies and I didn't mean to break her arm like that though.” She defended herself.**

**“Don’t worry, that is not what I am here for.” He reassured her.**

**Kaylie sighed with relief. “Then why are you here?” she asked.**

**“I’ve seen your work Miss Moland. I’m impressed,” he said.**

**Kaylie was flattered by the complement but there was no way she was about to help the wack ass government this country has.**

**“For a fourteen year old you have done things that most adults couldn’t do and we need your help.” he explained.**

**“Fuck” she mentally cursed the dreaded help. She hated that word only because in her mind a morally good person helped and she was trying to boost her morality since she killed someone when she was younger.**

**She sighed, biting her lip then answered.**

**“Say no more I'm in.”**

***MALIBU***

**“Raelee, make sure you get this to Taeyong when he comes back.” Doyoung told the girl, giving her something . . . that looks greatly important, and Raelee nodded and took it from the man in front of her.**

**“Of course, I’ll make sure Mr. Lee gets this.” Raelee says and walks away from Doyoung, and she sighs softly.**

**Raelee has been working for multi billionaire Lee Taeyong -- aka Iron Man -- for the past two years now. She may only be thirteen years old but she is pretty useful for a thirteen year old.**

**Ever since her parents had basically killed her, she has been scared to even use her powers. Seer? Banshee? I mean come on, it seemed pretty nuts, when it was first told to her.**

**But she’s come to terms with it, in these past two years. There was this one time where she accidentally killed someone, using her banshee scream, and that feeling watching that kid fall down, with his ears bleeding, will never get out of her head.**

**She has never told anyone about her powers -- except her friend Kaylie, because she feels like she can trust her, and that Kaylie can understand her, because she’s going through the same thing as her.**

**Raelee has actually been travelling before she had finally settled down in Malibu, working for Lee Taeyong. She had actually met this guy named Huang Renjun, while she was in New York, on something special -- and something dangerous -- that she couldn’t tell Taeyong or Doyoung -- that’s how she met Kaylie and Renjun.**

**While she was there, for the short period, her and Renjun had actually started dating -- Renjun’s sister, Rena, actually found it kind of weird. A thirteen year old, dating a fifteen year old -- but she never said anything about it.**

**As she was walking to put the extremely important folder, that Doyoung told her to put on Taeyong’s desk, she felt this piercing headache come on, and she got dizzy, and she grabbed on to the desk, as she put her finger to her nose and when she pulled it back, blood was present on her finger pad.**

**“Dammit.” Raelee cursed**

**This is one of the perks of her powers.**

**Nose bleeds. Dizziness. Headaches.**

**That’s the sign that one of her friends is in trouble, and she has to help them. The longer she holds it in, the more excruciating the pain gets.**

**But, she can’t leave. Not right now.**

**So, what Raelee does is wipe the blood away from her nose, and just stands up straight, and takes a huge deep breath.**

**“I’m fine. You’re fine.” Raelee tells herself and she walks out of the room, trying to make it seem like she’s okay, when her head is pounding, and she’s seeing stars.**

**\---**

**Out in the Atlantic Ocean, Lee Taeyong, in his Iron Man suit, is cutting a pipeline transport with a laser cutter coming from his hand. He then places a Lee Energy Reactor. It lights up. Iron Man rockets out of the water and flies towards Lee Tower.**

**“You're good on this end. The rest is up to you.” Taeyong told his boyfriend, Kim Doyoung, who was on the other line.**

**“You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?” Doyoung asked**

**“Lee Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy.” Taeyong told him**

**“Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over, and it actually works?” Doyoung asked him in a joking manner**

**“I assume. Light her up.” Taeyong told Doyoung**

**Iron Man flies to the Lee Tower Building, the power is switched on the Lee sign lights up**

**“How does it look?” Doyoung asked his boyfriend**

**“Like Christmas, but with more... me.” Taeyong says, and that made Doyoung scoff.**

**“Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings.” Doyoung says and Taeyong groaned.**

**“Doyoung, you're killing me. Remember the moment? Enjoy the moment.” Taeyong told him**

**“Then get in here and I will.” Doyoung tells him**

**Taeyong arrives at his skyscraper penthouse and is in the process of taking off his Iron Man suit through a hi-tech gauntlet of gadgets.**

**“Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line.” JARVIS told Taeyong**

**“I'm not in. I'm actually out.” Taeyong told his AI**

**“Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting.” JARVIS tried to tell him and Taeyong groaned**

**“Grow a spine, Jarvis. I got a date.” Taeyong says to the AI**

**Meanwhile, Doyoung was staring at some monitors of the reactor device.**

**“Levels are holding steady... I think.” Doyoung says to Taeyong**

**“Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?” Taeyong asked and Doyoung looked over at him.**

**“Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?” Doyoung asked him**

**“What do you mean? All this came from you.” Taeyong told Doyoung and he shook his head.**

**“No. All this came from that.” Doyoung says as he pointed at the energy on Taeyong’s chest plate.**

**“Give yourself some credit, please. Lee Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit.” Taeyong says and Doyoung widened his eyes**

**“Twelve percent?” Doyoung asked**

**“An argument can be made for fifteen.” Taeyong says and Doyoung scoffed**

**“Twelve percent? For my baby?” Doyoung asked**

**“Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you.” Taeyong said to Doyoung as Doyoung walked over and grabbed a bottle of champagne.**

**“Oooooh.” Doyoung groaned**

**“My private elevator . . .” Taeyong starts but Doyoung cut him off**

**“You mean our elevator?” Doyoung asked**

**“Was steaming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?” Taeyong asked and Doyoung gave a glass of champagne to him.**

**“Not gonna be that subtle.” Doyoung says**

**“I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Kim' on the tower.” Taeyong says and Doyoung shook his head.**

**“On the lease.” Doyoung says and Taeyong winces**

**“Call your mom, can you bunk over?” Taeyong asked and Doyoung chuckled.**

**“Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten.” JARVIS says**

**_‘Lee, we need to talk.’_ ** **Agent Coulson says**

**Taeyong picks up his phone and looks into it at Coulson.**

**“You have reached the life model decoy of Lee Taeyong, please leave a message.” Taeyong says to Coulson**

**_‘This is urgent.’_ ** **Coulson told him**

**“Then leave it urgently.” Taeyong told Coulson**

**At that moment the elevator door opens and Coulson appears.**

**“Security breach.” Taeyong says and he turns to Doyoung “That’s on you and Raelee. Speaking of which, where is she?” Taeyong asked**

**And as if on cue, the thirteen year old girl, came walking in the room, pulling her hair up in a ponytail.**

**“I’m right here, what’s going on?” Raelee asked**

**“Phil! Come in.” Doyoung told Coulson, completely ignoring Raelee’s question**

**“Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent.” Taeyong says getting jealous at Doyoung’s friendliness to Coulson.**

**“Come on in, we're celebrating.” Doyoung says**

**“I can’t stay.” Coulson told Doyoung**

**“Which is why he can't stay.” Taeyong told Doyoung**

**“We need you to look this over.” Coulson says handing a file over to Taeyong “Soon as possible.” Coulson continued**

**“I don't like being handed things.” Taeyong told Coulson and Doyoung sighed**

**“That's alright, 'cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade.” Doyoung told Coulson**

**He passed his glass of champagne to Coulson, takes the file from him, then takes Taeyong's glass of champagne while passing the file over to Taeyong**

**“Thank you.” Doyoung said as he took a drink of champagne**

**“Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday.” Taeyong told Coulson**

**“This isn't a consultation.” Coulson says to Taeyong**

**“Is this about The Avengers?” Raelee asked and Coulson, Taeyong, and Doyoung looked over at her “Which I...I know nothing about.” Raelee says awkwardly**

**“The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify.” Taeyong says**

**“I didn't know that either.” Raelee says with an awkward smile**

**“Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others.” Taeyong says and Raelee nodded**

**“That I did know.” Raelee says which made Taeyong scoff, and Doyoung chuckle a little bit**

**“This isn't about personality profiles anymore.” Coulson says and Raelee sighed softly, with her arms crossed**

**“Whatever. Mr Kim, got a minute?” Taeyong asked and Doyoung walked over to him**

**“You know, I thought we were having a moment.” Taeyong told Doyoung, as he was pulling up the files on his database.**

**“I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken.” Doyoung says to Taeyong**

**“How did you notice? Why is he Phil?” Taeyong asked in pure jealousy**

**“What is all of this?” Raelee asked and the two men look over at her, and Taeyong sighs**

**“This is, uh. . .” Taeyong started**

**Taeyong expands his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of Taeyong, Raelee, and Doyoung.**

**“This.” Taeyong finished**

**Screens appear of Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacks the army at Culver University, and Lucas fighting the Destroyer in New Mexico. Another is of Ten and the Tesseract to which Taeyong, Raelee and Doyoung look at in awe**

**“I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight.” Doyoung says but Taeyong shook his head**

**“Tomorrow.” Taeyong insisted**

**“You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework.” Doyoung told Taeyong**

**“Well, what if I didn't?” Taeyong asked**

**“If you didn't?” Doyoung repeated what Taeyong said, and Raelee looked at him in confusion**

**Then she stood there straight and just in shock**

**_Wait, the nosebleeds, is Renjun or Kaylie in trouble?_ ** **Raelee thought**

**“Yeah.” Taeyong answered**

**“You mean if you finished?” Doyoung asked Taeyong who had nodded his head ‘yes’. “Well, um...then.” Doyoung said and whispered something in Taeyong’s ear, who widened his eyes and was just smirking, and Raelee rolled her eyes, while Coulson looked away in embarrassment.**

**“Square deal. It's the last date.” Taeyong says and Doyoung gave him a kiss, which Raelee had to turn away from, because let’s be honest, Raelee hates seeing people kiss.**

**“Work hard.” Doyoung said and he walked off with Agent Coulson, as Raelee watched Taeyong pick up the Tesseract hologram, looking worried.**

**“Raelee, what are you still doing here?” Taeyong asked the girl in front of him and Raelee cleared her throat**

**“I um I got some important business in New York, and yeah, that’s all I have to say.” Raelee told him and Taeyong snickered**

**“For a thirteen year old, who’s not in school, you sure have a lot of important business.” Taeyong says and Raelee smiled nervously and nodded.**

**“Yep. I’m pretty busy.” Raelee laughed nervously, and she then walked off, feeling that intense pain in her head, get worse and worse, each step she took. It felt like she was gonna pass out.**

**The last time, Raelee held in the sign of her powers, she nearly choked to death on her own blood -- lucky, that this one nice old lady found her, and helped her, before the blood just closed her airways, and just sat on her lungs, and basically killed her.**

**Raelee leaned against the wall, blood dripping out of her nose, and making it’s way up her throat, as she finally had let herself take control, and finally closed her eyes, focusing on the situation in front of her.**

**New York.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**So, we mentioned my character who’s powers tend to get the best of her, if she isn’t careful of them. But with my character, she is actually pretty damn powerful when she gets a hold on how to use her powers, since like I said she really doesn’t like to use them, because either people get hurt or killed.**

**But in the next chapter we will see some of our characters together!!**

**I’m excited for this!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**(Okay so My character isn’t going to know how powerful she is until later on in the series. But!! You’ll see her learn more about her powers as the story goes on. Hopefully this comes out good. Once again I am excited about this story and I hope it ends up being good in the end. Oh! And another thing everyone stay safe out there please. That’s all i have to say for now. See you next chapter.)**

**Kaylie**


	7. 3

****

**-Third Person-**

***QUINJET***

**Inside the Quinjet, Jaehyun is sitting down with a tablet, watching the footage of the Hulk's attack on the Army at Culver University.**

**“We're about forty minutes out from base, sir.” The pilot said to Coulson who stood up from his seat and walked over to Jaehyun.**

**“So, this Doctor Kim was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?” Jaehyun asked Coulson**

**“A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Kim thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula.” Coulson says as Hulk roars with fury and smashes a jeep, on the video.**

**“Didn't really go his way, did it?” Jaehyun asked**

**“Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking.” Coulson says and Jaehyun looked up at him confused “He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially.” Coulson told him and Jaehyun smiled at Coulson**

**“I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping.” Coulson says and Jaehyun just stares at him, and closes his laptop and walks to the side with Coulson following.**

**“I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board.” Coulson told Jaehyun and Jaehyun nodded.**

**“Well, I hope I'm the man for the job.” Jaehyun states**

**“Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.” Coulson says and Jaehyun looks over at him confused.**

**“The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?” Jaehyun asked**

**“With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned.” Coulson says and Jaehyun nodded.**

**\---**

***UNDERGROUND LAB***

**In the underground lab, Several soldiers under Ten’s mind control ran around, preparing to infiltrate whatever he had planned. Ten sits down, watching Selvig work with a CMS device.**

**Ten closed his eyes and began to meditate until his scepter materializes him back into space in the others throne room, in his full armor. Confused, Ten watched as the other appeared from the steps.**

**“The Chitauri grow restless.” The Other spoke.**

**Annoyed with what he has heard then sighed saying**

**“Let them go at themselves. I will lead them into a glorious battle.”**

**The other laughed “Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?” he taunted.**

**Ten sighed “Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim.” he explained.**

**The other scoffed crossing his arms and glared at Ten “You question us? You question him? He who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?” He asked.**

**All right that was it! That stupid alien pissed him off more than he needed to be.**

**“I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard! I was betrayed!” Ten yelled at the alien.**

**The other rolled his eyes and said to him “Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil.”**

**“You don't have the Tesseract yet.” Ten said with a smirk. He knew the comment pissed off the alien . The Other ran over to attack him, but stopped as Ten pointed his scepter at him. “I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words.” He said.**

**“You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.” The alien threatened. The Other placed his hand on Ten’s head and transports him back to Earth. Where Ten looks around, cautiously.**

**\---**

**The Quinjet lands down a massive battleship known as the Helicarrier. It has two runways. One with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel. Agent Coulson and Jaehyun walk down the ramp, meeting up with Rena.**

**“Agent Huang, Captain Jung.” Coulson introduces and Rena looks over at him**

**“Ma’am?” Jaehyun asked as in a way of saying ‘hello’**

**“Hi.” She replied and then looked over at Coulson “They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace.” Rena told Coulson and he nodded.**

**“See you there.” Coulson says to both Rena and Jaehyun**

**Coulson walks away, leaving Jaehyun with Rena, the pair walking towards the railing of the Helicarrier.**

**“It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?” Rena asked Jaehyun who looked over at her**

**“Trading cards?” He asked surprised and Rena smiled**

**“They're vintage, he's very proud.” Rena says**

**Kim Jongin is seen walking around the ship, trying to stay out of the way while people walk in his way**

**“Dr. Kim.” Jaehyun called**

**Rena and Jaehyun walk up to Kai, and him and Jaehyun shake hands.**

**“Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming.” Kai states**

**“Word is you can find the cube.” Jaehyun states**

**“Is that the only word on me?” Kai asked in worry**

**“Only word I care about.” Jaehyun told him**

**“It must be strange for you, all of this.” Kai told Jaehyun**

**Jaehyun looks off to where a group of men in training are running, remembering his days in the army. “Well, this is actually kind of familiar.” Jaehyun says and Rena smiled and cleared her throat.**

**“Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath.” Rena stated**

**The Helicarrier starts to shake as it prepares to take "sail". Others aboard strap down planes and Quinjets in preparation.**

**“Is this a submarine?” Jaehyun asked in confusion but mostly awe**

**“Really? They wanted me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?” Kai asked**

**The two both move closer to the edge of the Helicarrier. Four huge lift fans mounted on the sides started to lift into the air as the ship took flight. Jaehyun watches in awe while Kai just smiles.**

**“Oh, no. This is much worse.” Kai says**

**\---**

**Raelee entered the ship, fidgeting with her fingers, as she realized how nervous she was. The fact that she has to help either one of her friends from whatever is out there is kind of nerve wracking.**

**A flurry of activity, dozens of agents sit in front of their view screens. Agent Hill shouts instructions to leave.**

**“We're at lock, sir.” Agent Hill says to Fury who Raelee turned to look at and he’s at a command chair.**

**“Good. Let's vanish.” Fury says and Raelee exhales a deep breath out as the Helicarrier rises high into the heavens, while she was trying to look for her friend Kaylie, who had to be on board. She then turned her head to see Jaehyun and Kai walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge.**

**“Gentlemen.” Fury greets**

**Jaehyun gives Fury 10 bucks, referring to his earlier statement about never being surprised again. Fury walks over Kai and extends his hand. Kai, reluctantly shakes it.**

**“Doctor, thank you for coming.” Fury thanked**

**“Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?” Kai asked him**

**“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear.” Fury told Kai and he nodded**

**“Where are you with that?” Kai asked**

**While Raelee was looking for one particular person, she finally spots her, and she speed walks over to her, and Kaylie turns around to her, just completely shocked.**

**“Raelee, what are you doing here? How did you get here?” Kaylie asked**

**“I got a warning.” Raelee replied and Kaylie sighed**

**_Shit, this is probably about Renjun. Dammit!_ ** **Kaylie thought**

**“Raelee, Renjun is compromised, you can’t be here. He’ll hurt you.” Kaylie tried to warn her friend but Raelee just stood there, with this blank look on her face.**

**“Then, I’ll hurt him back.” Raelee told her and walked away from her, and Kaylie just sighed.**

**_She’s gonna get herself killed!_ ** **Kaylie thought to herself**

**“We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.” Coulson explained to Kai**

**“That's still not gonna find them in time.” Rena says as she was staring at the picture of her brother on the screen.**

**“You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?” Kai asked**

**“How many are there?” Fury asked**

**“Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?” Kai asked Fury**

**“Agent Huang, would you show Dr. Kim to his laboratory, please.” Fury asked Rena and she nodded**

**“You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys.” Rena says as she’s leading him down the hall.**

**Raelee sighed as she stared at the photo of her boyfriend that was still up on a screen.**

**“Ms. Harper, it’s good to see you.” Fury says and Raelee looked up to see Fury in front of her, and she smiled tensely.**

**“I wish I could say the same thing to you, Fury.” Raelee retorted and Fury nodded**

**“So, I’m assuming, you got a warning -- the nosebleeds was it?” Fury asked and Raelee sighed -- she forgot to mention that Fury knew about Raelee as well.**

**“Yeah. But once we get my boyfriend back, I’m going back home.” Raelee says and Fury nodded**

**“Fair enough.” Fury says and Raelee sighed and walked away, just trying to figure out what to do.**

**\---**

***UNDERGROUND LAB***

**Back in the underground lab, Selvig and several scientists work around the CMS device. Meanwhile Renjun walks in, holding a tablet.**

**Dr. Selvig noticed Renjun “Put it over there!” He shouted at the scientists. “Where did you find all these people?” He asked Renjun.**

**“SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor.” Renjun explained, holding up a screen showing information on Iridium. “Is this the stuff you need?” he asked.**

**Selvig nodded “Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of.” he explained.**

**“Especially if SHIELD knows you need it.” Renjun added.**

**“Well, I didn't know! “ Selvig insisted. Dr. Selvig spotted Ten walking towards them and said “Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's... truth.”**

**Ten looked at Selvig unbothered and said “I know. What did it show you, Agent Huang?” he asked.**

**“My next target.” Renjun answered.**

**Pleased Ten said to him “Tell me what you need.”**

**And Renjun smirked “I'll need a distraction.” He paused grabbing his bow. “And an eyeball.” he finished.**

**\---**

***HELICARRIER***

**That night in the Helicarrier bridge. As they are waiting to locate Ten using satellite facial recognition, Coulson is standing with Jaehyun, while Raelee is pacing back and forth biting at her fingernails.**

**“I mean, if it's not too much trouble.” Coulson says talking about his Captain America trading cards.**

**“No, no. It's fine.” Jaehyun says**

**“It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but . . .” Coulson was saying before he got cut off by an Agent**

**“We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent.” Sitwell states, and Raelee perked up a little bit at the sound of that.**

**“Location?” Coulson asked**

**“Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding.” Sitwell says**

**“Captain, you're up.” Fury says and Jaehyun nodded and he left, and Raelee just sighed shakily.**

**_Is this where my boyfriend is?_ ** **Raelee thought**

**\---**

***GERMANY***

**Outside the Stuttgart Museum, It is night and Ten stood in front of the museum, dressed in 21st Century attire with his scepter disguised as a cane. He walked up to the entrance of the gala.**

**Inside the Stuttgart Museum. A lavished gala with an orchestra playing is interrupted as the head doctor walks up to the mic.**

**Inside the Helicarrier where Jaehyun's locker is. Jaehyun walked into the locker room. As he approached the steel cabinet, the doors already revealed the updated Captain America uniform, along with the famous shield. He stood there in silence.**

**Outside the museum, There are German guards standing in their positions. One of them stood on the tip of the roof, scoping for any signs of danger. He then heard a sound and looked down. One of his guards had been shot with an arrow. He raised his gun. But unfortunately, is shot dead by an arrow. He fell down off of the roof and Renjun and his crew arrived at the doors of the locked science building. Renjun looked at the retinal scanner. And he pulled out a SHIELD eye scanner instrument.**

**Inside the gala, Ten looked from above the museum and descended down to where the head doctor is standing. As he made his way down and near the stage, he flipped his cane at the other end. A guard there noticed him and pulled out his gun, but Ten clubs his head in. Chaos then erupts. The guests begin to leave the museum. Ten then grabs the doctor and flips him over onto a marble table of the mythological creatures bilchsteim. He pulled out an optical torture device and plunges down the doctor's eye. The doctor twisted and screamed in pain.**

**Outside the museum. Suddenly from Renjun's instrument, a holographic eye of the head doctor appeared and the image of the doctor appeared on screen. The doors to the facility open and Renjun walks in and finds in a cabinet, a glass thermos with a cylinder of iridium.**

**As the crowd runs away, Ten walked out slowly and materializes in his gold armor and helmet. The police arrived and with no hesitation, he blasted the cars, flipping them over and over.**

**“Kneel before me!” Ten shouted but the crowd ignored him. He sighed in irritation and made three more Ten clones appear, surrounding and blocking the crowd from escaping. “I said KNEEL!” He yelled with much more bass in his voice than before. While the crowd quietly kneeled, Ten opened his arms with a wide smile. “Isn't this simpler? Isn’t this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.” he finished.**

**As the words resonated into the minds of the kneeling crowd, an elder German man refused to kneel and stood, heroically “Not to men like you!” He shouted bravely.**

**Unbothered Ten stated “ There are no men like me.”**

**The older man rolled his eyes “There are always men like you.”**

**Annoyed , Ten pointed at the man “Look at your elder, people! Let him be an example.” He said. His scepter began to glow and he pointed it to the old man. But as Ten is about to execute the man with his scepter. Jaehyun arrived, diving in just in time to block the blast with his shield, and knocking down Ten. Raelee appeared, having the light from her hands guide her down to the ground. Kaylie appeared pawning two other clones of herself taking out the Ten clones.**

**Once Jaehyun landed on his feet he said “You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.”**

**Ten stood up smirking “Ah, the soldier. A man out of time.” he said**

**Jaehyun grimaced “I'm not the one who's out of time.”**

**From above Jaehyun, the Quinjet arrives and a machine gun is pointed at Ten, while Rena spoke from inside the aircraft.**

**“Chittaphon, drop the weapon and stand down.”**

**Quickly, Ten sends a blast of blue at the Quinjet. But Rena maneuvered it just in time, giving Jaehyun the time to throw his shield at Ten.**

**They both begin to fight and Ten flings Jaehyun to the ground. From the ground Jaehyun throws his shield and Ten swats it away(Ooh that must’ve hurt). And Jaehyun is knocked down by Ten, the scepter is pointed to his helmet.**

**Ten laughed manically “Kneel.” he demanded**

**“Not today!” Jaehyun shouts and flips and knocks him out with his leg. Ten grabs him and flips him over.**

**From inside the ship Rena sighs “This guy's all over the place.” she said. From outside on the ground Kaylie agreed “Tell me about it.”**

**Suddenly AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives to the Quinjets speakers.**

**“Agent Huang, did you miss me?” Taeyong asked and Both Jaehyun and Ten looked up at the sky. Taeyong flies over in his Iron Man suit and Raelee takes it as a chance to take Ten out, and she blasts Ten right back to the ground. Taeyong lands on the ground. As he stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has. While Jaehyun stands next to Taeyong with his shield in his hand, and while Raelee stands next to the two men, with her hand open and light is shining bright through her fingers.**

**“Make your move, Reindeer Games.”**

**In fear, Ten put up his hands and surrendered. His armor then materializes away.**

**As he puts all of the weaponry away Taeyong smirked “Good move.”**

**Breathing heavily, Jaehyun greets Taeyong “Mr. Lee.”**

**“Captain.” Taeyong greets back**

**Then Taeyong looked over at Raelee, and from inside his suit, he was just beyond confused, and Raelee closed her hand, and the light from her hand dimmed away.**

**“Raelee, what the hell was that?” Taeyong asked her**

**“We got no time for questions like this, we got more important things to do. Now, let’s go.” Raelee says completely unbothered and walks off from the two men, who were just confused by the whole situation, while Kaylie just stood there in shock -- because not once did she EVER expect Raelee to expose her powers like that.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**So my character’s powers have come into light -- and my character is pissed !! Haha!!**

**Me and Kaylie are having so much fun writing this story -- we’re planning stuff out as we go along, which is good because it all flows together nicely!!**

**One thing to know about my character’s powers is that . . . she’s strong, that’s all you gotta know haha.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**(When I was writing the Ten and Jaehyun scene I had forgotten that Loki smacked Cap's shield out of the air. So when I typed out their scene I thought about it and was like wow that must’ve hurt. But anyways Chapter 3 is done hope yall like it!)**

**(Kaylie)**


	8. 4

****

**-Third Person-**

***QUINJET***

**Rena watches the skies. THUNDER. Coming out of nowhere. Fury speaks over her headset.**

**‘** **_Said anything?’_ ** **Fury asked Rena**

**“Not a word.” Rena answered**

**_‘Just get him here. We're low on time.’_ ** **Fury told her**

**With Ten tied up and cuffed to his seat, Taeyong and Jaehyun watch from a distance, whispering.**

**“I don’t like it.” Jaehyun says**

**“What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” Taeyong asked**

**“I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop.” Jaehyun states**

**“Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?” Taeyong asked and Jaehyun looked at him confused**

**“What?” Jaehyun asks**

**“It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.” Taeyong states**

**Jaehyun looks at Taeyong, finally meeting his ego match.**

**“Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.” Jaehyun states**

**“Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you.” Taeyong told him**

**“Just like how Fury didn’t say that he was calling a thirteen year old girl in, with light and fire powers.” Jaehyun says and Taeyong could agree on that one.**

**“As a matter of fact Fury didn’t mention he was gonna be calling her in at all.” Taeyong says**

**Raelee could hear what those two were saying, and she sighed as she was standing next to Kaylie.**

**“I thought you didn’t want to expose your powers like that, what happened?” Kaylie asked her, and she sighs**

**“I don’t know. I guess I got tired of it. The more shit that goes on, the more angry I get.” Raelee states**

**“What, are your powers fueled by anger?” Kaylie asked and Raelee shook her head**

**“No. They’re not. They’re fueled by . . . me. I can switch them on, like a snap of a finger. The nosebleeds, the headaches, and the dizziness, is fueled by danger. The banshee scream, can be fueled by anger, if only I let it. Other than that, this is all just me." Raelee explained and Kaylie nodded**

**THUNDER and LIGHTNING nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently.**

**“Where's this coming from?” Rena asked**

**Thunder RUMBLES overhead. Ten stares out the window intently.**

**“What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?” Kaylie asked**

**“I'm not overly fond of what follows.” Ten says**

**OUTSIDE THE JET A BLINDING LIGHT hits the jet. Not a light. A King. THE MIGHTY LUCAS. Lucas OPENS the ramp and grabs Ten by the throat and flies out. Jaehyun and Taeyong are left dumbstruck. Taeyon puts the IRON MAN helmet on.**

**“Now there's that guy.” Taeyong says**

**“Another Asgardian?” Raelee asked**

**“Think the guy's a friendly?” Jaehyun asked her**

**“Doesn't matter. If he frees Ten or kills him, the Tesseract's lost” Taeyong says and turns to jump out of the jet, to go and chase after Lucas.**

**“Lee, we need a plan of attack!” Jaehyun exclaimed**

**“I have a plan. Attack.” Taeyong says, and he jumped out of the jet, and Raelee sighed, as she saw Jaehyun getting ready to put a parachute on.**

**“I'd sit this one out, Cap.” Rena says to Jaehyun**

**“I don't see how I can.” Jaehyun says**

**“These guys come from legends, they're basically gods.” Rena told him**

**“There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that.” Jaehyun says and he jumped out of the jet as well.**

**Raelee sighed annoyed “Oh, for crying out loud.” Raelee groaned, and she stood up, and walked over to the edge of the jet.**

**“Whoa, Rae, what are you doing?” Rena asked**

**“I’m gonna make sure, those boys don’t kill each other.” Raelee answered**

**“Rae, you’re no match for them.” Kaylie tried to say to her, but Raelee shook her head and she turned to face her**

**“You see that’s where you’re wrong.” Raelee said, and she jumped out of the jet, using the powers from her hands to drop her down with a safe landing.**

**\---**

***EUROPEAN MOUNTAINS***

**Somewhere out in the mountains, Lucas throws Ten into the side of the mountain. He raises the mighty hammer, MJÖLNIR. He looks down at his brother, who he thought to be dead and is angry to see him alive in this fashion.**

**“Where is the Tesseract?” Lucas asks.**

**Ten laughed saying “I missed you too.”**

**Lucas rolled his eyes “Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!”**

**“Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth.” Ten said.**

**Lucas drops MJÖLNIR, causing the mountain to quake. He picked up Ten. His brother. Although Lucas is pissed for what he has done, a family is everything to a man or god.**

**“I thought you died.” Lucas cried.**

**“Did you mourn?” Ten asked.**

**“Of course We all did.” Lucas started “Even our father…”**

**“Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?” Ten interrupted.**

**Lucas lets Ten go. Then Ten walked away from Lucas, causing an even bigger wedge between them.**

**“We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?” Lucas asked**

**Ten turned around looking upset. “I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!” he said in pure anger.**

**“So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?” Lucas asked “No, the Earth is under my protection,** **Chittaphon** **.”**

**Ten laughs then says “And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?”**

**“You think yourself above them.” Lucas stated**

**“Well, yes.” Ten agreed**

**Lucas sighed feeling his disappointment for Ten grow “Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill.” Lucas said. Angrily, Ten shoves his brother to the side. He walks back up to the ledge and turns around.**

**“I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…” Ten said.**

**“Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?” He asked**

**“I am a king!” Ten argued.**

**“Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home!” Lucas snapped**

**“I don't have it.” Ten said “You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I don’t know where.”**

**Mjölnir flies back to his grasp.**

**“You listen well, brother. I…” Lucas was then cut off by Iron man who tackles him in mid flight off of the mountain.**

**Ten smirked “I'm listening.”**

**\---**

**Lucas and Taeyong crash into the forest. Lucas rolls himself up. Taeyong is still standing, but keeps his distance. The helmet opens up.**

**“Do not touch me again!” Lucas demanded**

**“Then don't take my stuff.” Taeyong says in a calm tone of voice**

**“You have no idea what you're dealing with.” Lucas says and Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows**

**“Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?” Taeyong mocked**

**“This is beyond you, metal man. Ten will face Asgardian justice!” Lucas exclaimed**

**“He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way... tourist.” Taeyong says, putting his helmet up and trying to walk away.**

**In one quick move, Lucas pulls Mjölnir, throws it, and knocks Taeyong clear across into a tree.**

**“Okay.” Taeyong says in amusement**

**Meanwhile on the mountain; Ten watches the whole thing in amusement.**

**Lucas raises his hand. Mjölnir flies back to his hand. Thor swings the hammer, summoning a ray of energy. Taeyong stands up and from his hand boosters, a blast of energy knocks the mighty god on his ass. Taeyong flies back up and knocks Lucas into a tree.**

**Lucas, kneeling on the ground, pulls Mjölnir to his hand, raises it to the skies and pulls in lightning and thunder! Lucas points the hammer at Taeyong and the outpouring of bolts lighting increases in intensity. Taeyong falls back.**

**“Power at 400% capacity.” JARVIS says from inside Taeyong’s suit**

**“How about that?” Taeyong says**

**Taeyong fires away from his hand boosters, pushing Lucas to his knees. Like two gunslingers ready to draw, both Lucas and Taeyong fly towards each other and meet in the middle and ascend up.**

**Taeyong grasps Lucas, elbowing him and smashing him into the side of a mountain. Lucas leaps off the mountain and takes Taeyong with him.**

**Lucas and Taeyong crash right back down, smashing down every tree possible. Taeyong yanksLucas right up. Lucas grabs both hand boosters and begins to crush them. Taeyong quickly charges as much energy as he can and shoots energy in Lucas's face. Lucas falls back, losing his stance. Taeyong headbutts Lucas, with his gold-titanium alloy helmet. Lucas... headbutts him with his head and actually sends Taeyong across the forest.**

**Taeyong boosters up and flies back at Lucas, grabbing him by the arm and cape and swings him into another tree. Lucas looks up, ready. Lucas runs with all his patience out the window. Taeyong swings and misses, giving Lucas the momentum to grab him, lift him and smash him down hard.**

**Lucas summons back Mjölnir to his hand. Just as he's about to put the hammer down, Taeyong uses his hand boosters to skid across the ground and trip Lucas over. Standing up, Lucas looks for him, but from behind him, Taeyong crashes into his back.**

**Lucas stands facing Taeyong. Ready to attack... Jaehyun’s shield ricochets off both Lucas and Taeyong, stopping them. They look up and see Jaehyun and Raelee standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in Jaehyun’s hand.**

**“Hey! That's enough!” Jaehyun exclaimed as both him and Raelee jump down to the ground**

**“Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here.” Jaehyun continued**

**“I've come here to put an end to Ten's schemes!” Lucas exclaimed**

**“Then prove it! Put the hammer down.” Raelee pipes up and even from the helmet, Taeyong was looking at Raelee with a look**

**“Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!” Taeyong exclaimed**

**Lucas backhands Taeyong with Mjölnir. Lucas, losing all tolerance with this sentential of liberty, raises the hammer.**

**“You want me to put the hammer down?” Lucas asks Raelee**

**Lucas leaps high in the air raising the hammer, and Raelee took it all upon her to just raise her hand up in the air to try to stop it. Lucas brings that hammer down onto Raelee’s hand and a massive implosion of light reacts to light in her hands creating a massive shock wave that blows up anything within a mile radius. Taeyong stood up looking over at Raelee, with this look of shock, while she just looked straight at Lucas, as Jaehyun got up from the ground.**

**Lucas looked over at the two men, and the girl.**

**“Are we done here?” Raelee asked as the four of them just stand there looking at each other.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**Ahhh, such a badass!!**

**My character is such a badass, don’t fuck with her haha!!**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last three chapters, but I guess that’s fine. Next few chapters will be long as hell!!**

**You guys learned a little something about how my character’s powers work a little bit, but you’ll learn more about them as the story goes on.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

  
  


**(I have nothing really to say except for thank you! And Have a good day.)**

**(Kaylie)**


	9. 5

**-Third Person-**

***HELICARRIER***

**Dozens of SHIELD POLICE escort Ten, who is in handcuffs, smiling. As they pass the helicarrier lab, Kai stops working on the chitauri scepter and looks up. Ten eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. Kai rubs his head.**

**\---**

***HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION***

**Ten is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs. Fury walks up the control panel of the cell.**

**“In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass.” Fury says and he presses a button that opens up the hatch below his cell. Ten peers as much as he can from the glass “Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!” Fury asked him and then closed the hatch “Ant.” Fury says as he points at him “Boot.” He said as he pointed at the control panel.**

**“It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.” Ten says with a smirk on his face**

**“Built for something a lot stronger than you.” Fury says**

**“Oh, I’ve heard.” Ten says as he looked at the camera that was pointed at him.**

**While in the briefing room, Raelee, Rena, Lucas, Jaehyun, and Kai were listening in on him.**

**“The mindless beast, makes play; he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?” Ten asked**

**“How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.” Fury says**

**“Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.” Ten says**

**Fury smiled and then said “Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something.” Fury left Ten alone in the cell, and Ten looked back at the camera and smirked again.**

**Jaehyun watches until the monitor goes black. Lucas, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand there in stunned silence. Finally --**

**“He really grows on you, doesn't he?” Kai asked**

**“Ten’s gonna drag this out. So, Lucas, what's his play?” Jaehyun asked the god**

**“He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.” Lucas explained**

**“An army? From outer space?” Jaehyun asked in a serious tone**

**“So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Kai says**

**“Selvig?” Lucas asked in shock**

**“He's an astrophysicist.” Kai told him**

**“He’s a friend.” Lucas retorted**

**“Ten has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” Rena says and Raelee sighed softly.**

**“I wanna know why Ten let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.” Raelee says**

**“I don't think we should be focusing on Ten. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.” Kaylie says as she walked in the room**

**“Have care how you speak. Ten is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.” Lucas says**

**“He killed eighty people in two days.” Rena told Lucas and he just stood there awkwardly**

**“He’s adopted.” Lucas says awkwardly**

**“I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?” Kai asked**

**“It's a stabilizing agent.” Taeyong’s voice is heard as he’s walking in the room with Coulson “I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.” He told him and he walked over to Lucas**

**“No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing.” He told Lucas “Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Ten wants.” Taeyong says referring to the Iridium**

**“Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.” Taeyong exclaimed and he covered his eye and looked at the panel “How does Fury even see these?” Taeyong asked Hill**

**“He turns.” Hill told him**

**“Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Huang can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.” Taeyong says and Kaylie snickered**

**“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Kaylie asked with her arms crossed**

**“Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” Taeyong asked as he looked around the room**

**“Does Ten need any particular kind of power source?” Jaehyun asked**

**“He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Kai says**

**“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Taeyong says**

**“Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.” Kai states**

**“Finally, someone who speaks English.” Taeyong says with a small smile**

**“Is that what just happened?” Raelee asked sarcastically**

**“It's good to meet you, Dr. Kim. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.” Taeyong says**

**“Thanks.” Kai says as he was looking down at the ground**

**“Dr. Kim is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.” Fury says as he walked inside the room**

**“Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.” Jaehyun says**

**“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Ten used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” Fury says and Lucas looked really confused**

**“Monkeys? I do not understand.” Lucas says in confusion**

**“I do! I understood that reference.” Jaehyun says proud of himself, while Taeyong and Raelee rolled their eyes at him**

**“Shall we play, Doctor?” Taeyong asked**

**“This way, sir.” Kai says**

**As Kai and Taeyong walk out, the galaga player turns ever so discreetly, watches as everyone else disperses and goes back to playing.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**This chapter is the shortest one out of the last four me and Kaylie have written so far, but the next three chapters are gonna be long as hell!!**

**Me and Kaylie have been really enjoying writing this story because we’re big Marvel heads so of course we’re gonna enjoy this haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**(Again, I have nothing to say except for to be safe out there)**

**(Kaylie)**


	10. 6

**-Third Person-**

***KAI’S LAB***

**Kai continuously scans with a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation. Taeyong looks at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations. While Raelee was sitting in the room, just there just to be there.**

**“The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process.” Kai says**

**“If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops.” Taeyong says and Kai chuckled**

**“All I packed was a toothbrush.” Kai says and Taeyong smiled**

**“You know, you should come by Lee tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R &D. You'd love it, it's candy land.” Taeyong says**

**“Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem.” Kai says awkwardly**

**“Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises.” Taeyong says, and then suddenly pokes Kai with a miniature electrical prod. Jaehyun walks in on them, pissed at Taeyong.**

**“Ow!” Kai exclaimed**

**“Hey!” Jaehyun yelled**

**“Nothing?” Taeyong asked Kai completely ignoring Jaehyun**

**“Are you nuts?” Jaehyun asked Taeyong and he looked over at him**

**“Jury’s out.” Taeyong says and he looked back over to Kai “You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?” Taeyong asked, which caused Raelee to chuckle.**

**“Is everything a joke to you?” Jaehyun asked**

**“Funny things are.” Taeyong answered**

**“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor.” Jaehyun says and Kai shook his head.**

**“No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.” Kai says**

**“You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.” Taeyong told to Kai**

**“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Lee.” Jaehyun says and Taeyong looks over at him.**

**“You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.” Taeyong says**

**“You think Fury's hiding something?” Jaehyun asked**

**“He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets.” Taeyong said and he put some blueberries in his mouth and he pointed over to Kai “It's bugging him too, isn't it?” He asked**

**“Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and…” Kai says stumbling over his words until Jaehyun cut him off**

**“Doctor?” Jaehyun asked**

**“'A warm light for all mankind, Ten's jab at Fury about the cube.” Kai says**

**“I heard it.” Jaehyun replied**

**“Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Renjun didn't tell Ten about the tower, it was still all over the news.” Kai says to Taeyong**

**“The Lee Tower? That big ugly . . .” Jaehyun started off when Raelee and Taeyong both give Jaehyun a look** **“. . . building in New York?” Jaehyun continued**

**“It's powered by Lee Reactors, a self- sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?” Kai asked**

**“That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.” Taeyong states**

**“So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?” Raelee asked referring to Taeyong**

**“I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.” Taeyong says and Raelee widened her eyes.**

**“I'm sorry, did you say...?” Jaehyun says taken aback and Taeyong cuts him off.**

**“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.” Taeyong said and held out the bag of blueberries, “Blueberry?” Taeyong offered**

**“Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?” Jaehyun asked**

**“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible.” Taeyong says**

**“I think Ten's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.” Jaehyun says**

**“Following is not really my style.” Taeyong says**

**“And you're all about style, aren't you?” Jaehyun asked**

**“Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?” Taeyong asked**

**“Jaehyun, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?” Kai asked**

**Jaehyun takes in the possibility, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off.**

**“Just find the cube.” Jaehyun says and walks off**

**Jaehyun walks out of the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility, he walks away, towards the hull of the ship.**

**“That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice.” Taeyong says**

**“The guy's not wrong about Ten. He does have the jump on us.” Kai says**

**“What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does.” Taeyong says**

**“And I'll read all about it.” Kai says**

**“Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us.” Taeyong says, and Raelee looked over at him**

**“Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare.” Kai says**

**“You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart.” Taeyong says and taps at his mini arc reactor that was in his chest “This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege.” Taeyong continued**

**“But you can control it.” Kai says**

**“Because I learned how.” Taeyong stated**

**Raelee was just wondering, of how in the hell, she’s gonna be ever to control her powers, she’s had them for two years, and still never got any control over them.**

**“It's different.” Kai says**

**Kai tries to read the computer screen, but Taeyong slides the data aside with his finger so the two can see face-to-face.**

**“Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you.” Taeyong told him**

**“So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?” Kai asked**

**“I guess we'll find out.” Raelee piped up as she stood up from her seat**

**“You may not enjoy that.” Kai told her**

**“You just might.” Taeyong says**

**\---**

***HULL HANGER***

**Jaehyun, with all his might, slides the heavy iron door and stealthily walks in. Secure storage 10-C is a large warehouse, filled with metal crates stacked. Jaehyun looks up, seeing another level. He leaps up high and holds onto the catwalk railing. Jaehyun continues to move forward.**

**\---**

***VAN***

**Inside this particular van, Selvig and a few other soldiers are driving inside a long tunnel. With the CMS device inside, Selvig carefully picks up the small cylinder shaped iridium with metal prongs and lightly places it in a slot within the CMS. The CMS accepts it. Selvig looks at it, devilishly smiling.**

**\---**

***BRIEFING ROOM***

**On a SHIELD monitor is a photo and record of Kim Jungwoo. Lucas looks at him, remembering. With him is Agent Coulson.**

**“As soon as Ten took the doctor we moved Kim Jungwoo. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. He was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. He'll be safe.” Coulson says to Lucas**

**“Thank you. It's no accident Ten taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man.” Lucas says**

**“He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here.” Coulson told Lucas**

**“They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like bilge snipe.” Lucas said**

**“Like what?” Coulson asked in confusion**

**“Bilge snipe? You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?” Lucas asked and Coulson shook his head**

**“Don’t think so.” Coulson answered**

**“They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path.” Lucas says**

**Lucas walks over to the side of the ship and looks out the window, lamenting about what has happened and what may come.**

**“When I first came to earth, Ten's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war.” Lucas says**

**“War hasn't started yet.” Fury says and Lucas looks up to see him up at the top of the stairs “You think you can make Ten tell us where the Tesseract is?” Fury asked**

**“I do not know. Ten's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him.” Lucas says**

**“A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops.” Fury told him**

**“What are you asking me to do?” Lucas asked him**

**“I'm asking. What are you prepared to do?” Fury asked**

**“Ten is a prisoner.” Lucas says**

**“Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?” Fury asked and Lucas didn't answer.**

**\---**

***DETENTION SECTION***

**Ten walked back and forth inside his glass cell and suddenly stopped.**

**“There's not many people that can sneak** **up on me.” He turned to see Rena standing there.**

**“But you figured I'd come.” She said**

**“After. After whatever tortures Fury can** **concoct, you would appear as a friend,** **as a balm. And I would cooperate.” Ten answered.**

**“I wanna know what you've done to Agent** **Huang.” She said crossing her arms.**

**“I'd say I've expanded his mind.” Ten answered**

**“And once you've won. Once you're king** **of the mountain. What happens to his** **mind?” She asked**

**“Is this love, Agent Huang?” Ten asked**

**“No, he’s my brother and I owe him a debt.” She answered. Ten sat down on a chair in the cell. “Tell me.”**

**Rena pulls up a chair and sits down as well.**

**“Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Huang was sent to kill me, he made a different call.” She finished.**

**“ And what will you do if I vow to spare** **him?” Ten asked.**

**“Not let you out.” Rena said.**

**Ten laughed “ Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in** **the balance, and you bargain for one** **man?” he asked.**

**“Regimes fall every day. I tend not to** **weep over that, I'm Chinese... or was.” She said.**

**“What is it you want?” Ten asked.**

**“It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.” Rena answered.**

**“Can you? Can you wipe out that much** **red? Drakov’s daughter? SÃO PAULO? The hospital fire? Renjun told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?** **This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!**

**Taeyong and Jongin continuously work at their monitors.**

**“You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers.” Ten said.**

**Agent Hill checked every Viewscreen in the bridge while Fury oversaw.**

**“You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!” He heard Ten say.**

**Jaehyun opens a steel crate. Angry, he looks behind him and looks back into the crate which is filled with Hydra weapons.**

***HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION ­ NIGHT***

**Ten slammed his cell, making Rena flinched.**

**“I won't touch Huang. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when** **he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!” Ten said.**

**Rena turned around, walked away from Ten, disgusted.**

**“You're a monster.” Rena said quietly in distraught.**

**Ten laughed “No, you brought the monster.”**

**Rena turned back around; poised**

**“So, Jongin... that's your play?”**

**Ten staggered “What?”**

**Rena said over her earpiece “Ten means to unleash the Hulk. Keep** **Jongin in the lab, I'm on my way. Send** **Lucas as well.”**

**Rena looked over at Ten “Thank you for your cooperation.”**

**Rena quickly walks out, leaving Ten frozen in shock.**

**\---**

***KAI’S LAB***

**What Raelee, Kai, and Taeyong just found out was just amazing and pretty much made them pissed that Fury was doing this.**

**Fury and Kaylie walk in surprised to see Taeyong and Kai stop working on the scepter.**

**“What are you doing Mr. Lee?” Fury asked him**

**“Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you.” Taeyong says**

**“You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract.” Fury told him**

**“ We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile.” Kai says**

**“And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss.” Taeyong says and then suddenly his screen shows secret files that SHIELD tried to bury.**

**“What is Phase 2?” Raelee asked**

**Suddenly, Jaehyun drops a HYDRA assault rifle on the table causing Fury, Raelee, Kaylie, Kai and Taeyong, to turn around. Cap looks pissed.**

**“PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.” Jaehyun said, which caused Kaylie to look over at Fury with this confused/pissed off look. Jaehyun looked over at Taeyong and said, “Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me.”**

**“Jung, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making…” Fury tried to explain until Raelee cut him off**

**“I'm sorry, Nick.” Raelee says and she moves the computer screen over to Fury which shows the plans of the weapons “What were you lying?” She asked him**

**“I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit.” Jaehyun says**

**At that moment, Lucas and Rena walk into the lab. Rena keeps her eyes right on Kai. Kai looks at her, pissed.**

**“Did you know about this?” Kai asked her**

**“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?” Rena asked and Kai chuckled**

**“I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.” Kai says**

**“Ten’s manipulating you.” Rena told him**

**“And you've been doing what exactly?” Kai asked**

**“You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.” Rena says sarcastically**

**“Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.” Kai says**

**“Because of him.” Fury says while pointing at Lucas**

**“Me?” Lucas asked in confusion**

**“Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.” Fury says**

**“My people want nothing but peace with your planet.” Lucas says appalled**

**“But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.” Fury says**

**“Like you controlled the cube?” Raelee asked**

**“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Ten to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.” Lucas says**

**“A higher form?” Kaylie asked confused**

**“You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.” Fury says**

**“Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down.” Taeyong snapped**

**“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Lee?” Fury asked, and Raelee widened her eyes, at what Fury had said**

**“I'm sure if he still made weapons, Lee would be neck - deep --” Jaehyun went to say but Taeyong cut him off**

**“Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?” Taeyong asked**

**“I’m sorry, isn’t everything?” Jaehyun asked and Raelee rolled her eyes at Jaehyun’s statement.**

**“I thought humans were more evolved than this.” Lucas says in confusion**

**“Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?” Fury asked Lucas**

**“Did you always give your champions such mistrust?” Lucas asked**

**“Are you boys really that naïve? SHIELD monitors potential threats.” Rena says**

**“Captain America’s on threat watch?” Kaylie asked**

**“We all are.” Rena answered**

**“Yeah, Raelee is also on that list, did you see that video of her killing that poor kid?” Jaehyun asked and that made Raelee pissed**

**“Oh! So help me god, I don’t kill you right now.” Raelee snapped in just pure pure anger**

**“Hey, you wanna watch that tone with her, Jaehyun?” Kaylie defended and Taeyong looked over at Raelee and then back to Jaehyun.**

**“You're on that list? Are you more above or below angry bees?” Taeyong asked Jaehyun as he was defending Raelee.**

**“Lee, I swear to god, if you make one more wisecrack --” Jaehyun started until Taeyong cut him off**

**“Threat! Verbal threat! I feel threatened.” Taeyong says**

**“Show some respect.” Jaehyun says**

**“Respect what?” Raelee asked**

**They were all arguing over each other so whatever they said was gonna be muffled out from the others arguing.**

**Inside the jet that was going to the flying SHIELD boat, Renjun and his crew suit up and arm themselves. Renjun pulls out his hi-tech bow and arrows.**

**Back in the lab, the egos of these people keep rubbing off each other and at any moment, the shit will hit the fan.**

**“You speak of control, yet you court chaos.” Lucas says**

**“It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb.” Kai says**

**“You need to step away.” Fury told Kai**

**“Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?” Taeyong asked as he wrapped his arm around Jaehyun who just pushed him off.**

**“You know damn well why! Back off!” Jaehyun exclaimed**

**“Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.” Taeyong told Jaehyun**

**“Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?” Jaehyun asked**

**“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Taeyong listed and Rena shrugged**

**“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.” Jaehyun told Taeyong**

**“I think I would just cut the wire.” Taeyong told him**

**“Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” Jaehyun says and Raelee scoffed at what he had to say.**

**“A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Jung. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!” Taeyong exclaimed**

***OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER***

**The ramp of the carrier opens. The carrier maneuvers next to one of the large turbine engines. Renjun stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a grenade tipped arrow. He points right at the engine. Then...Renjun moves his aim and points the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases. The arrow flies out, but then sharply heads for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is counting down.**

***KAI’S LAB***

**Back in the lab, Jaehyun puffs up his chest at Taeyong, who just stands there, unmoving.**

**“Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.” Jaehyun says and Lucas laughed at them**

**“You people are so petty... and tiny.” Lucas says**

**Taeyong rubbed his head and moved away from Jaehyun.**

**“Yeah this is a team.” Kai says sarcastically**

**“Agent Huang, would you escort Dr. Kim back to his…” Fury tried to say but Kai cut him off**

**“Where? You rented my room.” Kai says to him**

**“The cell was just in case…” Fury says but Kai cut him off**

**“In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried! I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!” Kai yelled and he looked over at Rena**

**“You wanna know my secret, Agent Huang? You wanna know how I stay calm?” Kai asked as Raelee just stood back as she saw that he had the scepter in his hand**

**Rena and Fury have their hands down to grab their guns.**

**“Doctor Kim ... put down the scepter.” Jaehyun says**

**Kai looks down and is shocked to see that he was holding Ten’s scepter. The computer beeps. They all turn to it.**

**“Got it.” Taeyong says**

**Kai puts down the scepter and walks over to the computer.**

**“Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.” Kai says**

**“You located the Tesseract?” Lucas asked**

**“I can get there faster.” Taeyong says**

**“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.” Lucas says**

**Taeyong turned to leave but Jaehyun had stopped him.**

**“You're not going alone!” Jaehyun exclaimed**

**“You gonna stop me?” Taeyong asked him**

**“Put on the suit, let's find out.” Jaehyun says**

**“I'm not afraid to hit an old man.” Taeyong says**

**“Put on the suit.” Jaehyun says**

**Raelee got this wrack of nervousness run through her, and she just felt that something bad was gonna happen, so she closed her eyes, and she tried to focus on what was happening.**

**At that moment Kai who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract.**

**“Oh my god.” Kai mumbled**

**As Kai said that Raelee saw her boyfriend, shoot off an arrow right at the ship, and she opened her eyes and whispered,**

**“Renjun.”**

**Then an explosion is set off, causing everyone to go everywhere. Jaehyun, Fury, Lucas, Kaylie, and Taeyong are thrown across while Rena and Kai are down in the lower equipment room. Raelee had landed in another part of the lower equipment room, with a big gash in her head, as she landed on her face.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**WOOOO!!!**

**This is getting exciting!!!**

**Sorry for not updating this story for a couple of days, I’ve been really busy with school and stuff and yeah school.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**(Okay totally random and unrelated to the story ending note. Do any of you guys know this youtuber called Corpse Husband. I had barely subscribed to him and I noticed he has a really deep voice. I'm just curious if there is anyone else subscribed to him out there. That's all :)! )**

**(Kaylie)**


	11. 7

**-Third Person-**

**As Jaehyun and Taeyong saw Rena, Kai, and Raelee go flying down below the lab, Jaehyun looked over at Taeyong.**

**“Put on the suit!” Jaehyun exclaimed**

**“Yep!” Taeyong agreed**

**Jaehyun helps Taeyong up and out of the lab. Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his earpiece.**

**“Hill?!”**

***HELICARRIER BRIDGE***

**Pandemonium erupts. Emergency alarms set off, fire extinguishers activate near surrounding fires and every agent is in a spinning scramble for their positions and armaments. Agent Hill keeps the bridge as calm as possible.**

**“External Destination! Number 3 engine is down!” Hill exclaimed**

**“We’ve been hit!” An agent says**

**“Can we get it running?” Hill asked as she made her way to the Galaga player “Talk to me.” She says to him**

**“Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air.” He says to her and she sighed**

**“We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine.” Hill states**

***KAI’S LAB***

**“Lee! You copy that?!” Fury asked**

**“I'm on it!” Taeyong says from his ear piece**

**“Coulson! Initiate official lock down in the detention section then get to the armory!” Fury tells Coulson through the headset, as Coulson is running down the bridge. “Huang!” Fury calls for Rena through the ear piece**

***LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER***

**Rena looks over to Kai, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He is gripping the grated floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green, his face intense.**

**“We’re okay.” Rena told Fury and she looked over to Kai once more “We're okay, right?” She asked him**

***HELICARRIER DECK***

**Renjun leads his men into the air ducts of the ship. They rappel down into a corridor.**

**“Get that engine down! Detention! Get him through the dark! Come with me.” Renjun told his men**

**Two of his men follow him. They head towards the bridge.**

***HALLWAY, CARRIER***

**Taeyong and Jaehyun run through a dim, debris filled hall.**

**“Find engine three. I'll meet you there.” Taeyong told Jaehyun, who nodded and had gone the other direction from Taeyong who was approaching a tech room of some sorts.**

**Inside, Taeyong's Iron Man suit stands waiting, lit above in all its glory.**

***LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER***

**Kai continues to struggle to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly. Rena is pulling herself painfully free, talking to Kai.**

**“Doctor... Kai, you gotta fight it. This is just what Ten wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me.” Rena says to Kai trying to calm him down.**

**Two approaching SHIELD soldiers arrive to check on her. She furiously waves them away. They bolt out of there.**

**“We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never…” Rena says but Kai cut her off**

**“Your life?” He asked**

**His voice has the change in it -- the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier -- and he turns to look at her, transforming just as the lights go out.**

**“Kai.” Rena says with a pleading voice**

**Kai suddenly starts transforming into the Hulk and gives Rena one last knowing look. Rena struggles free of the rubble. She stops.**

**The Hulk, sensing her, turns his head and puts on a face of a disturb monster. Rena jolts up the stairs with the Hulk chasing after her. Rena maneuvers around him. She rolls under a turbine, starts to crawl within the maze of pipes. The Hulk pulls them out from above the catwalk. Rena falls through under the catwalks and quickly and stealthily escapes. The Hulk lets out a roar of rage unlike anything. PRIMAL. Not human.**

***HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION***

**Meanwhile, while all of this is going on, Ten looks up, smiling mischievously as he hears the roar from the Hulk.**

***HELICARRIER BRIDGE***

**Fury runs in and sees the chaos has increased even more than before. The helmsman is in complete disarray.**

**“Bring the carrier about to a 1-8-0, heading south! Take us to the water.” Fury exclaimed as Kaylie ran in, completely just shocked from the whole thing that was going on.**

**“We’re flying blind. Navigations recalibrated after the engine failure.” The helmsman says**

**“Is the sun coming up?!” Fury asked in anger**

**“Yes, sir.” The helmsman confirmed**

**“Then put it on the left! Get us over water! One more turbine goes down and we drop.” Fury exclaimed**

***HELICARRIER PORT SIDE***

**Jaehyun, pushing with all his strength the door to the portside, sees SHIELD tech in full oxygen masks shoot fire extinguishers and cover from sparks -- largely unable to do anything. Engine 3 is totally dead. A large chunk of the port side is torn off.**

**“Lee, I’m here!” Jaehyun exclaimed**

**“Good. See what we got.” Taeyong told him**

**Taeyong flies in his Iron Man suit and gets close to the damaged engine.**

**Taeyong observes within his viewscreen at the damaged engine and its layouts.**

**“I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris.” Taeyong says to himself**

**Taeyong then began pulling on the stuck rotors and he then looked over at Jaehyun.**

**“I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position.” Taeyong says to Jaehyun**

**Taeyong flies into giant cooling conductors. Jaehyun jumped over to the other side of the broken railing. Jaehyun gets himself to the control panel and opens it up.**

**“What does it look like in there?” Taeyong asked**

**“It seems to run on some form of electricity.” Jaehyun says**

**“Well, you're not wrong.” Taeyong says**

***LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER***

**Rena continuously crawls under the catwalk. She stops. Then...BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The room vibrates. Rhythmically. Rena pulls out her gun and slowly walks out onto the catwalk and spins...and then a roar. It was the Hulk. Rena fires a shot into a liquid nitrogen pipe that hits the hulk in the face. The Hulk smashes it. Natasha begins to run through the maze of corridors. The sound of the monster is coming. Finally, she reaches a long corridor. As she runs, behind her, the Hulk tears up the hallway, coming at her. Rena turns to see, but the Hulk slaps her into the wall, smashing into the ground.**

**The Hulk marks his territory. Rena looks up. A fear she has never felt begins to seep out. The Hulk raises his hand and is knocked off his feet by Lucas who tackles him into the next room.**

***HELICARRIER AIRCRAFT PORT***

**Both Lucas and Kai rolled across the floor. Every person ran out leaving Lucas and Kai. Lucas looked up at this magnificent beast.**

**Kai stood up and moved like a boxer, wanting Lucas to make his move.**

**Kai makes his move, as he swings at Lucas but misses.**

**Lucas swings his massive hand and almost knocks** **Kai off his feet.**

**Kai kept swinging and missing, pissing him off.**

**Finally, he brings down his arm, but Lucas grabs it and wraps around it.**

**“We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to** **think!” Lucas shouted.**

**Kai lifted his arm up, to Lucas’s surprise, and he sent him flying as he punched his face with his fist.**

***HELICARRIER PORT SIDE***

**Taeyong continuously blasts broken debris off the turbine engine. It's bad, but still fixable.**

**“The relays are intact. What's our next move?” Jaehyun asked Taeyong over his ear piece**

**“Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push.” Taeyong says**

**“Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!” Jaehyun exclaimed**

**“Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag…” Taeyong tried to explain but Jaehyun had no idea what the hell Taeyong was talking about.**

**“Speak English!” Jaehyun exclaimed**

**“See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word.” Taeyong told Jaehyun and Jaehyun nodded.**

**Jaehyun looked over and he saw the red lever. He jumps towards it.**

***HELICARRIER AIRCRAFT PORT***

**Lucas crashed into another stack of crates. As he raised his** **head, he feels something on his lips. ”Blood?” he thought as he swiped it off. He heard Kai roar not too far in the distance. Lucas extends his hand out.**

**The roar gets louder and closer. Lucas focuses. His hand strains toward mid-air. His eyes tight in concentration.**

**Kai ran right at him. At the last second, MJÖLNIR flies into his hand and Lucas uppercuts Kai, who crashed into a fighter jet.**

**Kai stood up stands up, shaking it off and angrily rips off the tail of the** **jet.**

**He torqued his body like a Greek discus thrower and hurled the massive plate at Lucas.**

**Lucas slides and then ducks under the tail. Jumping up, he throws Mjölnir with all his strength, knocking Kai to the ground. Kai falls down, hammer in hand. He tries to lift it, but can't. Mjölnir rests atop his hand.**

**Struggle as he may, Kai wraps his hand around the hammer. The hammer doesn't move. To no avail -- he strains with all his** **might, Screaming from the effort.**

**Lucas jumps up again, kneeing Kai in the face. Lucas grabs his hammer, jumps on him, using the hammer as a lock for his chokehold. Kai tried to pull him off.**

***HELICARRIER BRIDGE***

**Fury and Agent Hill look over their monitors.**

**“We need a full evac on the lower hangar bay.” Fury says to Hill**

**Agent Hill nods. She leaves to exit out, but a sliding grenade appears.**

**“Grenade!” Kaylie yelled**

**The grenade goes off, sending Hill and Kaylie down the steps. Fury fires a shot at the open entrance. He moves over behind the side of the entrance. A handful of Renjun's men enter. Watchful, ready, waiting... Fury steps out, his gun drawn. A shoot out and hand-to-hand ensues, but Fury is unable to stop one of them, which is why he is shot in the head by Agent Hill.**

***HELICARRIER ARMORY SECTION***

**Agent Coulson walks up the armory door. He places his head into a facial recognition scanner. He walks into the room.**

**“We got a perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Hold on to every junction.” Sitwell says in Coulson’s earpiece.**

***HELICARRIER AIRCRAFT PORT DAY***

**Kai crashed from under the floor, sending Lucas on his ass. Kai then grabs him by the neck.**

***HELICARRIER BRIDGE***

**A gunfight opens up. Agents exchange fire with brutally efficient tactical soldiers.**

**“Sir, the Hulk and Lucas are in shuttle levels 2, 3 and 4!” Sitwell exclaimed**

**“Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!” Kaylie exclaimed to Fury**

**“Get his attention.” Fury told Agent Hill**

**“Escort 6-0, proceed to 270 main shuttle! Don't get too close.” Hill says on her earpiece**

**“Copy.” The pilot confirmed**

***SKY***

**Escort 6-0's jet banks to the right, heading towards the shuttle.**

***OUTSIDE SHUTTLE***

**Escort 6-0 pilot slowly makes his way in. sees the action going between Lucas and the Hulk.**

**“Target acquired. Target engaged.” The pilot states as he pulls the trigger and fires at the Hulk**

**A shower of bullets sprays Hulk everywhere. Lucas ducks for cover. The Hulk turns around, letting out his primal roar. He jumps up, takes a running start and leaps.**

**The pilot looks scared for his life.**

**“TARGET ANGRY! TARGET ANGRY!” The pilot yells**

**Hulk lands on the jet nose. The jet spins widely. As the Hulk tears it apart, Escort 6-0 PILOT pulls his ejection seat, but the hulk catches him, waves him around, and throws him away. Escort 6-0 pilot pulls his parachute. The jet explodes. The Hulk plummets to earth, roaring in the process.**

***HELICARRIER PORT SIDE***

**Taeyong laser cuts a big piece of broken metal. He then jumps on it, relieving the rotors. On the other side, Renjun’s men enter the port side. Jaehyun looks down, pondering if they are help. Evidently not as they begin shooting at him and throwing grenades. Jaehyun jumps to the other railing and down with Renjun's men. He begins to take them down, even goes as far as throwing one off. A few more enter, firing. Jaehyun grabs a noveske rifleworks diplomat and jumps back up to his position, firing down at them.**

***HELICARRIER BRIDGE***

**The gunfight has gone down, but more of Renjun's men enter and are taken by Fury, who is confused as to why they keep coming.**

**“They are not getting through here, so what the hell…” Fury says**

**Then suddenly, Renjun shoots an arrow down to the bridge and it explodes the critical spots. Renjun releases a multi-tipped arrow towards Fury, but instead hits his command desk, right above a USB outlet. Fury fires at Renjun, but is already gone. The arrow then self-activates and inserts itself into the outlets, hacking every single monitor and main frame. The hacking causes Engine 1 to shut off. Suddenly, the helicarrier begins to dangerously tilt to one side.**

**“Sir, we've lost all power in Engine 1.” Sitwell says on the earpiece to Fury**

**“It's Renjun. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?” Fury asked on his earpiece to anyone who was willing to answer.**

***LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER***

**Meanwhile, Raelee who has woken up after being knocked out by the explosion. Raelee touched her head but winced when she saw the blood on her fingers. Even though she had just woken up, she still heard what Fury had said into the earpiece. The only reason she is here is to get Renjun, and that’s exactly what she’s going to do.**

**“This is Raelee Harper, I copy.” Raelee says after she pushed herself off the ground, using her core muscles in her arms, and started to bolt after her boyfriend.**

***HELICARRIER PORT SIDE***

**Taeyong begins to push the rotor using boosters from his boots.**

**“Lee, we’re losing altitude.” Fury says to him**

**“Yeah, I noticed.” Taeyong says sarcastically**

**The rotors start propelling faster and faster as Taeyong’s boosters get more and more bright. On the other side, Jaehyun continuously shoots at Renjun's men. Blinking at the wrong moment, Jaehyun loses the upper hand and slides off the railing, but grabs onto a loose cable.**

***HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION***

**Lucas runs into the detention section where he finds Ten, escaping.**

**“NO!” Lucas yelled**

**Lucas charges at his brother. Ten walks up to him and crouches down to attack. Lucas only goes through him. The false Ten dissipates into nothingness. The real Ten comes out from behind the cell door, which closes on Lucas, locking him up. Ten smiles.**

**“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” Ten asked**

***LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER***

**Renjun walks alone down the catwalk. In a lightning fast move, Renjun takes out an arrow, and points it at Raelee. A hand-to-hand fight ensues. No powers, just hand-to-hand fighting. Raelee crawls her way around Renjun, making Renjun to drop his bow, but pulls out a knife on her.**

***HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION***

**Lucas, in a fit of anger, slammed Mjölnir onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only Cracks, but violently shakes the ship. Ten stands there in caution, as does his guarding Soldier.**

**Ten smiles as he walks over to the control panel**

**“The humans think us immortal. Should we** **test that?” He asked.**

**Suddenly, Ten’s guard falls down like a tree revealing Agent Coulson standing there, holding Phase 2 Weapon Prototype.**

**“Move away, please.” Coulson says. Ten complied, moving away from the switch.**

**“You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer.” Coulson explained “Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?” he asked.**

**Coulson gasped as he was impaled through the heart. And The real Ten stood behind him.**

**“Nooo!” Lucas shouted as Ten sent Agent Coulson against the wall.**

**Agent Coulson slumped down, breathing fast. Ten makes his way to the control switch.**

**He gives his brother one last look. Lucas looks at him, hopeful.**

**Ten opened the Hatch. Lucas still hopes. And then Ten hits the button and drops Lucas out of the ship.**

***LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER***

**Renjun and Raelee continue attacking each other. Raelee kicks Renjun's face. Feeling that, Renjun takes a swing at his girlfriend, but she grabs his arm, twisting it. Renjun writhes in pain at what his girlfriend is doing to him. Using his other arm, he tosses the knife over and begins to slash at Raelee.**

**She dodges every move, but finds herself in a lock hold with him. As he forces the knife down, she bites his wrist. Renjun lets go of the knife. Raelee then had no choice but to use her powers to flip over him. She slams his head into a pipe rail. Renjun goes down, hard. He looks up at her, almost coming to his real senses.**

**“Raelee?” Renjun asked, in what his real voice is . . . pure, soft, and sweet**

**But Raelee wasn’t having any of it, so she just whacked him in the face, knocking him out cold.**

***SKY***

**Lucas, trapped in the glass cage, bounces off the jumbling cell pod. As it draws closer to land, Lucas tries to swing at glass, but misses.**

**As land draws closer.**

**In a final attempt before crashing, Lucas positions himself onto the glass door and leaps just as the cage is about to hit the ground. The cell crashed into the shore as Lucas crashed out into the meadow.**

***HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION***

**Ten has no remorse as he looks down. He closes the hatch and proceeds to leave. In a weak voice Agent Coulson says “You're gonna lose.”**

**Ten paused and turned to Agent Coulson. “Am I? He asked.**

**“It's in your nature.” Agent Coulson answered.**

**Ten approached him slowly “Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?” He asked**

**“You lack conviction.” Coulson answered, reaching for something.**

**“I don't think I…” Ten as cut off by Agent Coulson who shot him with his phase 2 weapon prototype. Ten was blown through the wall behind him.**

**“So that's what it does.” Agent Coulson Said.**

***HELICARRIER BRIDGE***

**Back in the bridge, Fury sees on his viewscreen that the hatch has been open. Knowing Agent Coulson was sent there, he goes too.**

***HELICARRIER PORT SIDE***

**Taeyong continuously spins Engine 3, giving it all he has. The rotors are propelling properly and fast. The Helicarrier levels itself.**

**“Cap, I need the lever!” Taeyong yelled to Jaehyun**

**“I need a minute here!” Jaehyun yelled**

**“Lever! Now!” Taeyong yelled, not really wanting to give Jaehyun a minute.**

**Taeyong lets go of the rotors. They spin by themselves. Taeyong is then caught in one. He is now screwed. Taeyong slips into the rotors, getting chewed up.**

**Jaehyun climbs up the loose cable and reaches the railing. Renjun’s man opens fire once more. Jaehyun pulls himself up and finally pulls the lever.**

**A vent opens up from Engine 3. Taeyong falls out, but the suit is heavily damaged, hardly keeping him up. Taeyong heads for Jaehyun. Renjun’s man turns his aim to Taeyong, who tackles him into the wall. Taeyong rolls over, tired. Jaehyun lets out a sigh of relief.**

***OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER***

**The carrier that brought Renjun and his team now leaves, taking Ten and his scepter. The carrier flies into the distance.**

***HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION***

**Fury runs in finding Agent Coulson still alive, barely.**

**“Sorry, boss. The god rabbited.” Coulson apologized**

**“Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!” Fury exclaimed, not letting Coulson die on him.**

**“No. I'm clocked out here.” Coulson told Fury**

**“Not an option.” Fury denied**

**“It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to…” Coulson whispers**

**Agent Coulson looks away. Sighs his last breath. Nick Fury looks on grimly at Coulson. The medical team arrives.**

***HELICARRIER BRIDGE***

**“Agent Coulson is down.” Fury says on the earpiece**

**Agent Hill is being treated for a gash on her head, listens on her headset, standing up.**

***LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER***

**Raelee was listening in as well, as she saw agents drag her unconscious boyfriend away from her.**

**“Paramedics are on their way.” A SHIELD agent states**

**“They’re here.” Fury told them**

***HELICARRIER PORT SIDE***

**Jaehyun and Taeyong were listening as well.**

**“They called it.” Fury says**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**Sorry this chapter is so freaking late, me and Kaylie have been really busy with online school, and I actually was gonna update last week but I got sick, so I sadly couldn’t but we’re back!!!**

**Wowww this story has got a long way to go!!!**

**Sorry for my character having to beat up her boyfriend, but she did say that she was gonna do it haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**Okay i'm not gonna lie I missed working on this a little bit but it’s back so yeah. I ‘m also thinking about posting a story today on my A03 acc. But I have a headache so well see how that goes. Any ways thank you for reading the update!**

**(Kaylie)**


End file.
